I Want My Happy Ending
by Smiles4Twilight
Summary: What if Bella had a sister and went to Forks to get away from her? And what if Edward already had a girlfriend? Read to find out!
1. AN IMPORTANT!

**Ok, so, any ways. It's basically the same thing as "I Want My Happy Ending" by SmilinSmiles. Well... that's because I was SmilinSmiles and I kinda forgot my password and my computer wont let me access my old e-mail (how great is that?). So I now have a new e-mail and decided to post my story for your pleasure! Arent you lucky? Well any ways, ENJOY!**


	2. Daze

** I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does!**

**Bella's POV**

I, Bella Swan, had left Phoenix. All morning my thoughts had been centered on how much I missed the sun and its warmth. But I was a big girl now. I finally got away from my sister, which was a joyful thought. My sister Cidney is the worst. Actually, I have written two poems just because of her. I had them memorized. They were important to me. I had repeated them over and over that night just to remember why I had come to live with Charlie.

**Flashback**

_"I hate you!" Cidney yells just before running upstairs to her room__ her short brown hair bouncing all the way up._

_All I can do is whisper after her my poem and hope that it reaches her ears. I didn't trust myself to talk. I had it committed it to memory after the last time she had one of her little out breaks,_

_"Another piece of my heart dies._

_I force myself not to cry._

_I won't give you the pleasure of my pain._

_Lord, I hope it's not in vain._

_I hide my feelings and then my thoughts, _

_To be a shell is what I've sought._

_Life is too short to live like this._

_Can you imagine what I'd miss?_

_When my ego becomes so tall,_

_The words you mutter make me fall._

_When you shout these words it makes me break._

_How much more can I take?_

_It kills me inside just to know,_

_You hate me and you tell me so." _

**(AN: It's fun for me because I actually wrote that! lol)**

_A single traitor tear slides slowly down my cheek. I run upstairs to try to hide it. I didn't want my mother to know how much my sister actually hurts me. _

_An hour later Cidney comes into my room__ "You know, I say that all the time but I don't really mean it." she says. _

_I think for a moment then say, _

_"You say you don't mean it to hide your own shame,_

_But the outcome is just the same._

_You hurt me inside,_

_There are rules to abide._

_Sorrys wont make the pain disappear,_

_It's already stuck in the atmosphere._

_I'm done with you so say your goodbyes._

_Save it for someone who will cry._

_I can't weep,_

_Or cry myself to sleep._

_I can't cry._

_I've cried myself dry._

_The words you say once made me sob._

_The phrase 'I hate you' did the job." _

_I knew that they seemed really lame and annoying but they were my feelings... And feelings are supposed to be held dear. So I held these two poems dear. _

_With that I packed my bags and drove the airport without saying good-bye to my mom, Phil, or any of my few friends. I didn't even call Charlie. His daughter just appeared on his doorstep one night. I had used some of my college money to pay the taxi driver. I don't remember much about leaving. The whole time I was just in a haze._

**End Flashback**

So here I was, at my dad's house in the small rainy town of Forks, Washington. I had gotten about two hours of sleep that whole night. It was the pitter patter on the roof that did it. _Time to get up Bella. _I told myself. I didn't really want to but I had to. It was after all my first day of school. So, I grumpily got out of bed. I didn't try to tip-toe; Charlie had already headed off to work. Being myself, I tripped over thin air. _Some things never change._

I decided I would wear a black, long sleeved shirt. It was plain, simple, and showed that I detested Forks. _Perfect_. I decided on a pear of dark blue-jeans after about five minutes of searching through my very small wardrobe.

I took my clothes and other toiletries to the bathroom, sat them on the toilet, and jumped in the shower. About half way through the shower I realized something. I was still wearing my pajamas! This was definitely a sign that this would be an off day. A pleasant surprise was waiting for me when I finished getting dressed, it wasn't raining any more. It was actually sunny!

After I picked up all my belongings and threw my pajamas into the drier, I sulked down-stairs and grabbed a breakfast bar. I slung my back-pack over my shoulder and started to walk out the door. It would have been fine if I would have been wearing shoes... I stepped in mud. My eyes closed and I sighed in obvious frustration, walked back inside, and put on simple black converse. I walked out the door, only to slip and fall off the porch. I now had grass-stains on my pants... Great...

I was in a daze on my way to school. I was trying my hardest to fight it and focus on not tripping but it didn't work. I fell about eleven times on my way to school.

**(AN: Remember, Charlie was not expecting Bella to come to Forks so he never bought her a car! I feel so evil!)**

But, finally I reached it... Forks High School.

Most of the day passed in that same daze. All I can remember is that only two of my teachers forced me to stand up and introduce myself. Both times I tripped on my way back to my seat. I met two overly friendly boys: Mike and Eric. And I sat with Jessica at lunch. Gym was okay considering that I didn't have to play. It was very pleasant other than the fact that my mind kept drifting to how many injuries I could have caused.

As I was walking into the parking-lot after school and the daze was vanishing I felt a slight dread. It was raining.

Jessica seemed to notice and offered me a ride, "Bella, it's raining. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That would be great, thanks Jess." I replied thankful.

"No problem." she smiled.

We both pilled into her white van and she took off to my house.

When I got home I thanked Jessica and went inside after pulling my key out from under the eve. I was to tired to do anything so I just plopped onto my bed not even bothering to take off my back-pack, pulled out my I-pod, and listened to it till I fell asleep.

**Sorry... This is more of a filler. I promise that the next chapter will be more exciting. :)**


	3. Super

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!**

I got up again this morning. Instead of wearing a black top, I picked out a blue. Same style, just a different color. When I got into the shower, the water felt familiar. It was one of the only familiar things about Forks. The morning went the same except less... Dazed. I remembered my shoes this time.

I grabbed my bag and started walking to school again. I felt so relived. It wasn't raining like normal. There were rain clouds hanging over the sky, but no droplets appeared. Do the clouds always cover up the blue sky here? I had been lucky enough, yesterday it was actually sunny. Today it wasn't raining. Maybe this would be a good day after all...

As I walked, I heard the splish and mush of my shoes hitting the wet soil. I didn't like the noise. I liked the sound of crunching leaves or gravel. _Just like Arizona. Would all this be different if my sister was never born? _I shook the thoughts away. There was no need to dwell on the negative.

I was just starting to think about what might be in store for me when I reach school when I saw a flash of white, black, and red go bye. I screamed at the top of my lungs not quite sure of what it was. A shiny silver Volvo went zooming after it.

The Volvo stopped in its place.

There was a very handsome boy in the driver's seat. His hair was a reddish-brown color. A tight White and navy polo hugged his muscular chest. He wasn't to brawny or to thin, just... _Perfect_. So perfect that it was almost scary. He had white papery skin that was even paler than my own. All in all he looked like an abercrombie model.

A very pretty girl was in the passenger's side. Her skin was the same papery white which was complimented by a pale pink shirt. From were I was standing it looked like she was wearing a mini skirt but she was sitting in a car so it was hard to tell. She was also breath-takingly beautiful with perfect features. The car stopped the handsome boy stepped out and cursed while the blonde with an annoyed look on her face, stayed in the car.

Then out of thin air an elfish girl with black hair that spun out in an array of spikes around her face was standing next to them. I noticed that she was also very good looking and was wearing red and black, the red being a fancy yet some-what simple shirt with almost black pants. A worried and guilty look filled her expression. The girl in the passenger seat got out of the car and my suspicions were proved correct, she was wearing a blue jean mini skirt which was odd considering the temperature. She was of average height and had blonde hair. She attempted to grab the hand of the handsome boy but he pulled away much to her distaste.

He ran his fingers through his bronze hair and sighed in frustration. The small pixie one walked slowly and cautiously up to me. It seemed like she was waiting for me to go into shock. I noticed that my eyes were wide with horror which might be the reason for the look on her face. I quickly worked to compose myself while the pixie looked towards the boy and he sighed in frustration again, "It's like she isn't even there." he said "I don't understand!"

"Didn't you hear me? I don't know Alice!" he raised his voice. _So the pixie's name is Alice? _

The bronze haired boy looked like a five year old trying to make is face turn red. But for some reason it didn't change colors. _That's really weird... _He walked over to a fairly large tree and knocked it down as if taking out all his anger on it.

_What the Hell?! That's it... That's it... When people knock down trees I leave_. I slowly started to scoot away putting my plan in action.

"No Alice! I don't!" He screamed. I cringed at the sudden change in volume. It didn't really hurt my ears, I had my sister to thank for that. It was just loud. The pixie gave him a look of a scolding mother. Which was rather funny because of how much smaller she was than him.

When I got halfway down the road I could still hear him screaming. That's when I took off into a dead run. Stupid idea. Being me I got about three feet and fell into the ditch.

Back in Arizona I would have gotten scrapped up but here in Forks apparently when you fall down you fall on squishy green stuff. _Maybe there is an upside to Forks after all._

Then the blonde appeared out of nowhere just like the pixie and through me over shoulder. _Scratch that, people with super-human strength automatically over-wrights anything good about Forks. _"What the Hell!!??" I screamed as she carried me back to the still screaming boy and silent girl.

Then the one called Alice's face went blank. Her eyes got wide and she pointed back up the road. For the first time she spoke or more like screamed, "Home Edward, now!"

She didn't have to tell him twice. Like that, he was gone. Leaving me alone with still two super-strong/fast people.

My odds of getting away didn't look to good considering how clumsy I was (clumsy being an understatement) and the little fact that I was still slung over the blonde's shoulder.

"Why didn't you see this coming Alice?" The blonde complained.

"I don't know." Alice seemed to ponder. "We should bring her to Carlisle, he'll know what to do."

The one who had me slung over her shoulder now basically threw me into the back seat. She then proceeded to climb gracefully into the driver's seat. Too gracefully. It was so graceful that it was unnerving.

When we started driving Alice asked, "What's your name?"

"Bella." I chocked out.

"Bella what?" she said in her high pitched sing-song voice.

"Swan." I stated a bit more clearly.

"Crap! The chief's daughter?" she sounded upset. Probably because they were kid-napping me and I was the chief of police's daughter. Smooth move super-fast/strong people, real smooth!

"Yes." I replied.

"We are in some deep..." The blonde didn't even get to finish because Alice put her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, she has a... Colorful vocabulary. As does Edward... And Emmett... And Rosalie..." She dragged.

"Who are you? What are you?" I let my thoughts escape.

"Well, I am Alice and this is Tayor, the other one was Edward. As for your second question that will all be answered in time." she said.

"Oh..." Was all I could say.

I looked out the window. We were going so fast that everything was a blur.

"Oh my God! Slow down!" I screeched. I noticed how thirsty I was and licked my lips.

"Not on your life." Taylor muttered and Alice laughed which I noticed sounded like bells. We were going so fast that everything that past was a blur. The speedometer read 125.

**(A/N: Yes, the next italicized paragraphs are from Twilight pages 320-321 with different names put in)**

_As Taylor drove the car out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where we were going. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. And then we were past the other houses altogether, driving through misty forest. I was trying to decide whether to ask or be patient, when she turned abruptly onto an unpaved road. It was unmarked, barely visible among the ferns. The forest encroached on both sides, leaving the road ahead only discernible for a few meters as it twisted, sperpentlike, around the ancient trees._

_And then, after a few miles there was some thinning of the woods, and we were suddenly in a small meadow, or was it actually a lawn? The gloom of the forest didn't relent, though, for there were six primordial cedars that shaded an entire acre with their vast sweep of branches. The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the deep porch that wrapped around the first story._

_I don't know what I had expected but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were wither part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. The Volvo was the only car sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest._

"Wow." I breathed.

Alice smiled and Taylor smirked.

**I would like to thank my beta readers Feed the Foxes and TheLoneFanGirl. And I would like to **_**try**_** to pay them back but considering that I am a **_**terrible **_**beta reader I will just recommend there stories. They are actually way better than mine even if they are totally depressing. Well Feed the Foxes stories are Funny/Depressing and are really good. **

**And The Lone Fan Girl's stories are... how do I put this? Well... she likes to make people need to go to the mental institution -cough- Taigen -cough-**

**Well that's basically it besides the "Thank you for reading" thing that everybody has to freakin' say.**

**So I will mix it up and call you a goober because frankly I feel like doing it. Wow, I have hung out with Haley way... to much. I dont think that is good for my health. So, thank you for reading you goobers! And if that offends you then my beta readers are goobers to, heck what is life with-out living it and being a goober is just plain out fun. **

**I want to be a goober... lucky! Ok now I'm just blabbering. Or I'm typing so is it still blabbering? I am going to call it tabbering! Not very original but it works. Ok I will stop tabbering now! Bye!**


	4. Vampires

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

"Let's go Bella..." Alice called impatiently. She sounded more like an old friend than the person... Or should I say thing that was kid-napping me. I followed her inside the home.

If I thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was extraordinary! It's main colors were white and cream. There was a huge spiral stair-case at the edge. I didn't get much time to ogle but just the slight glimpse was enough to tell how beautiful it was. Alice lead me to the kitchen and ordered me to sit. I did as I was told, attempting not to move an inch.

Alice eyed me for a few seconds more and walked up-stairs along with Taylor.

"Ed-ward!" Taylor bellowed. A loud thump could be heard and Alice rolled her eyes. She went blank just like in the street. She looked at me, her eyes wide. But instead of horror there was happiness. A smile crept slowly onto her elfish face as she turned to dance up the stairs.

She came back with a handsome blonde man and a beautiful caramel haired woman. She whispered into the woman's ear and she lit up like a child that had been told she would get candy.

"Hello Bella, I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He said in a calm voice as he held out his hand for me to take. I went to shake his hand but pulled back because of the chilled feeling it gave off. His wife just kept smiling.

"Hello." I said still wondering what was happening with his temperature.

"You must have quite a few questions." Carlisle said.

"I do." I said trying to sound confident but failing miserably.

"Well if you will follow me up to my office." He gestured with his hand to the stairs.

"Yes." I said, "It was nice to meet you Esme." I felt like I was just meeting a new friend's family rather than being kid-napped.

"You to dear." she replied. I followed Carlisle up the stairs and into a room with a lot of pictures, books, and a mahogany desk. This was a magnificent office if I did say so myself.

"Please take a seat." he nodded his head toward the leather chair in front of the desk. I complied by sitting. "You must have a lot of questions about these... super-human things." he said in a very professional voice.

"I'm afraid there might be to many... And that they might be to embarrassing..." I said blushing.

"I assure you that I will treat every question respectfully." he assured me. I didn't say anything. "I promise." he said, sincerity rang in every word but I still didn't speak. "What if I explained everything that I believe to be on your mind?" he asked. I just nodded my head dumbly.

"First things first, we are not like you." _Well that much was obvious... _"We are... Super-human if you will. Now, some of us have different," he paused "abilities. Such as Edward, Alice, Jasper, or Taylor."

"Who is Jasper?" I blurted forgetting my manors completely.

"Jasper is another member of our family. You will meet him shortly after our discussion." he filled me in. "Edward can read minds, but I have been informed that he is not able to read yours." He said thoughtfully.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"We don't know." He told me. "Alice can see the future, but the future is not set in stone, it changes with each dissension made. Jasper can read and manipulate emotions.

"And Taylor... Taylor's power is very different and rare indeed. Taylor's power has a myth to it." He stopped and turned to a bookshelf. After looking around he found what he was looking for. Carlisle opened the book to a certain page and began to read, "_There are seven more powerful than all. The Fayda. They are fire, water, air, earth, space, electricity, love, and bond. It is said that when bond is created, the Fayda will show. Bond will be able to use there powers and combine them through physical contact. Bond can also use others powers with out physical contact. The Fayda can only be beaten by the torve. It is written that if the Torve win, all fee-will will cease to exist. The Torve are the same as the Fayda, but also different. The Torve want to take over everything. The Fayda want to protect it._" he stopped reading, "You see, Taylor can take over the powers of others. But she is not the bond for the Fayda or the Torve. She cannot take over the powers of either. Only the powers of others."

"I think I understand." I said.

"But what are you?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly, "My dear, we are vampires."

**Please dont kill me for leaving it at this. No, Taylor is not secretly evil. No Taylor really isnt part of the Fayda or Torve. Gosh, I let my friend read this and those were her questions... she said I should make Taylor be secretly evil but I already have plans for her. Muahahahahahahaha!!**


	5. Swear

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

I gasped. I had gone through different theories but none of them involved vampires.

"She isn't going into shock is she?" a voice came from the door way. I had only heard the voice once but I still recognized it as Esme's.

Carlisle stared at me for a long moment and I was starting to become self continuous when he said, "No I don't believe so."

"Can I go to school now?" I asked.

"Isabella," Esme sighed "I'm sorry but you wont be able to go to school..." She couldn't finish.

"Ever." Carlisle said.

I think my heart stopped right then and there but I needed a question answered, "Why?" I chocked.

"Because, we don't think we can trust a human with our secret." Carlisle said, the authority in his voice evident.

"I promise I wont tell anybody!" I cried.

"We can't take that chance." he stated.

"Please!" I cried again.

"I could make sure she doesn't and I can't see anything happening." Alice said quietly walking into the room. Carlisle looked at me for a long moment, a frustrated look covering his handsome face.

"I swear I wont tell..." I nudged his decision.

"Alice?" he questioned. Alice seemed to focus very hard.

"Nothing."

"Please..." My eyes watered. The thought of never seeing Renee or Charlie again was just to much to bear.

"Is somebody havening some type of attack? Your emotions are going haywire!" A blonde about my age stepped in.

"Isabella, Jasper. Jasper, Isabella." Carlisle introduced quickly. You could tell he was still thinking.

"Alice, get all your classes changed to hers, do the same with Edward." Carlisle commanded. You could tell he wasn't at all happy about letting a human know about vampires and then letting her free to tell the world. But I wouldn't tell the world. I hadn't known this family for long but you could tell that they were all really close and loved each other, I couldn't ruin that.

But little did I know: I would.


	6. Sister

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 5  
**  
Alice led me outside to a very large garage and ordered me to get in a silver Volvo. "I'm sorry that you are stuck in this Bella." she said sounding like she was to blame.  
I sighed, "There is nothing to be sorry about. I was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time."

After an awkward silence she asked, "So, do you have any more questions?"

"Tons," I replied, still confused about what had happened.

"Go ahead." she encouraged.

I didn't know what to ask first. There were just so many questions jumbled up in my head. Well, they are all random why not just say one, "Why weren't you at school yesterday? Was it because of the sunlight?"

"Yes, but it's not what your thinking. We don't burn up in the sunlight. We sparkle." she smiled.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded enthusiastically.

"So, if Carlisle and Esme are husband and wife then what does that makes you, Jasper, Edward, and Taylor?" I asked.

"Well, our cover up is that we are adopted. But Jasper and Rosalie are foster children and are actually Esme's real niece and nephew." Alice said.

She would have said more but I interrupted, "Aren't Jasper and Rosalie a little old to be foster children."

Alice held back a chuckle, "Well we have, quote on quote, 'had them sense they were eight'." Alice laughed her laugh that sounded like bells.

"What's so funny?" I questioned.

"We can't age." she said laughing some more.

"Oh." I said

"Earlier it seemed like Edward and Taylor were... together. The same with you and Jasper." I told her.

"You know, you observe things very well." she complimented. "Jasper and I are together, married in fact. And you were partly right when it comes to Edward and Taylor. You see Taylor wants Edward." she grimaced "But Edward doesn't want Taylor. Taylor knows that but when she was human she got what ever she wanted." she mumbled under her breath, "Spoiled brat."

"You don't like Taylor do you?" I asked.

"You do recognize things well. I will have to mask my emotions around you." Alice smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to tell if you would have acted the way you did with Taylor in the car. You seemed like best friends." I commented.

"You have no idea how hard that was. The only reason Taylor didn't blow up in my face was because I remained as quiet as possible and laughed at all her jokes. She was spoiled and nothing good ever comes out of spoiling a child rotten." Alice informed me.

"Why did Edward get so frustrated on the street?" I wondered.

Alice laughed, "Edward gets frustrated a lot but this put him over the edge. I'm sure Carlisle told you he can read minds?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, Edward can't read your mind."

"Oh yea, Carlisle told me about that."

"Do you know why Alice?" I asked hoping something wasn't wrong with me.

"Nope, I think your mind might work differently." She questioned.

Then here was a tap on the window. Edward just stood there looking a bit aggravated.

"Alice, I don't know if I can manage with her in the car." he confided.

"You can do it, I checked." she pointed to her head. "But if it makes you feel safer Emmett can ride with us."

"Who is Emmett?" I asked.

Then a big bulky man bounded into the garage, he looked like one of those body builders you would see in magazines, very scary. "Emmett, you're riding with us today!" Alice yelled ignoring my question completely. Or was she? I just found out who Emmett was.

Emmett jumped into the car and smiled a huge smile at me, "Why is there a cute little meal with legs here?" he asked Alice.

"I am not a meal." I said before thinking. Everyone laughed except Edward.

"Well, really you are. But we won't eat you." Alice chirped. Taylor jumped into the passenger's seat and we were off to school.

About half way there I was asking questions until Taylor turned around and yelled at me, "If you don't shut up you inferior human, I will personally gorge your eyes out with a spoon and suck you dry!" Her voice was icy cold.

Emmett glared at her, "Shut up, she might be my new little sister soon!"

"Oh, sure Emmett she'll be your little sister if Edward and I don't kill her first!" she screamed. I started to cry. All this was too much, I wasn't going to tell their secret. What did this Taylor girl have against me? I was angry so the tears flowed, I pushed them back in. No need to cry now, you have to look strong.

"I would not hurt her and I am appalled that you would suggest such a thing!" Edward said outraged. I don't know why but I felt pleasured that he had stuck up for me.

"Edward she is an inferior human who is going to ruin our family!" she screamed.

"OUR FAMILY?!?! I AM THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES ABOUT THIS FAMILY AND YOU ARE ONLY HERE BECAUSE YOU WANT ME!!!! THINK TWICE BEFORE YOU EVER CALL THIS OUR FAMILY BECASE I WILL NEVER SHARE ANYTHING WITH YOU!!!! GET OVER IT!!!!" Edward boomed.

Taylor was speechless and Emmett and Alice were dumbfounded. That is until Emmett started whooping and Alice started whistling. Taylor glared back at me her eyes full of fury. Her hand rose. Everything happened so fast that my brain couldn't calculate what was happening until it happened. Taylor went to slap me but Alice jumped in front of me and took the beating.

Emmett stared at Taylor for a long time before in a flash coming to the other side of the car, pulling her out, and punching all the while saying, "Don't... touch... my... sisters..." I some what had a new respect for Emmett. He didn't seem scary any more, just protective. Hey, I get a brother and get to watch the crap get beeten our of Taylor all in one day! I think I like knowing vampires!


	7. If You Say So

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you going to hurt my sisters again?" Emmett asked. A small growl exscaping his lips

Taylor threw Emmett off of her. "How did she do that? He's so much bigger than her." I asked Alice, bewildered.

"Emmett's power is strength and he let her anyways. Even if she used Emmett's power, he is still stronger and bigger." Alice informed me. This was so confusing…

Emmett climbed over Alice and into the middle seat. "How about some music." he suggested totally forgetting about what had just happened. Emmett seemed to be happy go lucky and protective, not scary at all, just a big brother figure. He leaned up front and turned on the radio.

Taylor tried to get into the car but Edward stopped her. "Maybe you should run. We don't want Bella to die now do we." he said his voice held warning. Taylor scowled at me and turned away. And like that, she was gone. God, super strength and fastness, what else do they have?

"I'm really sorry about that Bella..." Alice started.

"Thank you Alice." I interrupted.

"For what?" she had a puzzled look on her face.

"For taking that beating for me," I said.

Alice sighed and shook her head, "Bella, that wouldnt have been a beating for you. That would have been death."

"I don't understand." I said.

"Bella, vampires are as hard as stone. And remember what Edward did to that tree?" she asked and I nodded. "Well, if a vampire can do that to a _much_ larger tree, imagine what we could do to a human. Yes we can be gentle but Bella your like a very fragile china doll. That slap hurt _me_ and I'm stone, think of how that would have affected china."

I was shocked. Alice just saved my life. All I could say was, "Thank you that much more Alice."

I hadn't noticed that Edward had started driving until we were parked in the school parking lot. Something told me that I would get a lot of stares today.

"What is my excuse for hanging out with you guys?" I asked.

"Say... umm..." Alice thought until a wicked grin covered her face, "Just say your Edward's girlfriend."

"Say what?!" I whispered fiercely.

"Bella, I'm sure even your human ears caught that." Alice replied smugly.

Edward grabbed my hand, "If you say so Alice." Edward said. Was that a smile on his face? I blushed a deep crimson. This was going to be very interesting, at the least.

**I would now like to thank my Betta readers: this is a TheLoneFanGirl & feedthefoxes. They are just plain out AWESOME!**


	8. Spit Spat

**Ok, Ok. I know you all really hate fillers. I started to write one but stopped because everybody loves action. So what do you say they have another little spit spat with Taylor considering all my reviewers love to hate her? Oh and just so ya know, when I picture Taylor's face at this particular moment in the story I picture it somewhat like this: heh, heh, Now back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 7**

Edward and I walked hand in hand toward the office, playing the part of course, until

Edward busted into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked. What could be so funny?

"Newton's thoughts," he chuckled. Oh Gosh, I hope it's not something embarrassing, like I haven't had enough of that today.

"What is he thinking?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me, again.

"Edward laughed again, "Well first off he is wondering how I got you to be my girlfriend so quickly and is silently cursing me for it. Second he is making a," he held up quotes with his fingers, "Devious plan on how to kill me." Alice and I laughed with him this time. I mean it was pretty funny. I blushed a little, but not so much that they would see, but then again I was wrong, Edward lips curled up into his beautiful crooked smile. Wait beautiful? What was I thinking? I discarded the thought and walked with them, trying to match Edward's long strides.

We continued to the office. Reality hit me hard right then. I was going to be late for school on only the second day. If Charlie ever found out he would probably be pretty mad, punctuality meant a lot to him.

I was 'dating' a very hot vampire and I had to keep his secret.

And as if that wasn't enough I had a whole fan-club of guys that would be jealous of Edward…great… what was I getting myself raised an eyebrow when she saw Edward and I together. The look on her face told me she would give anything to be in my shoes. I shuddered, I couldn't help it that was somewhat a disturbing thought.

Alice handed a note to the red haired receptionist. I only got a slight glimpse but that was enough to notice that it had been signed by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Mrs. Cope looked the note over and quickly logged into the computer that sat beside her. Her hands flying over the keys, pretty fast, for a mortal, I sighed why was I putting every thing in the concept of vampires?

It took her only 15 minutes to change our schedules and give us late notes. We walked to class with all eyes on us, or at least the very few people in the hall had there eyes on us. This would get really annoying really fast.

Alice passed me a very interesting note that read,

_You have no idea how much you are going to change this family._

I quickly scribbled back next to her elegant script,

_What do you mean? Is that good or bad?_

When I got it back it read,

_I had a vision. It's for the better._

I wrote back quickly and urgently,

_What did you see?_ Curiosity again, getting the better of me.

She paused before replying,

_Ah, dear Bella. It is also better that you don't know._

I sulked down in my seat like a three year old; A very childish thing to do, yes, but it made me feel a little better. What could have Alice seen? Why was I taking to them so quickly? Gosh did I have no self-preservation, they could easily snap me in half, but surprising enough, that didn't really matter to me, what mattered was the tingly feeling I get whenever I'm with Edward, or the happiness I haven't felt since my sister was born that I got with Alice a true friend, I hadn't had one of those in a long time.

First period passed by quickly. Mike Newton wasn't in it any more. For that I was thankful. When we got out of Class, Alice went to talk to Jasper, leaving Edward and I alone. The tingling sensation grew a bit, I never felt something like that but it was very enjoyable.

"What's up with Taylor?" I couldn't hold it in any longer, curiosity, wasn't one of my strengths.

"Taylor..." He started but then she started to come down the hallway.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear..." I muttered under my breath. Edward must have heard it because he started chuckling.

I looked to Alice for help but she was still talking to Jasper, I looked around for Emmett next, everywhere I glanced there was hustling students scurrying to get to their next class, at least their day was normal. Nothing. I guess it was just me and Edward this round.

"Hello Edward," Her face and voice were cheery. "Isabella." she spat.

"Actually I prefer Bella." I stated, instantly regretting it when it seemed that flames shot up into her pupils.

"As I said... Isabella," she spat my name again, "Word around the school is you and Edward are hitting it off." It felt like hatred was rolling off of her in tidal waves.

Edward put his arm around my waist, a very unexpected gesture, but to my surprise a somewhat pleasurable one, "You heard correct." he stated.

"Really?" she sneered.

"Really." I lied casually. I normally wasn't one for lying but this girl really got on my nerves, and Edward being around me made me confident, I was some what certain he would protect me, though I've only known him for a short while. Taylor's fists clenched and she was starting to raise them; Alice, Jasper, and Emmett walked up and stood in front of me. Well that was perfect timing, I thought grimly.

"You really don't want to do that." they chorused. I could practically see the glares they were giving to Taylor. Well... Alice probably had a smug smile plastered on her elfish face.

I couldn't help but smile smugly, I had four vampires not including Esme and Carlisle protecting me, and wouldn't you be a little smug too?

Maybe today wouldn't be that bad...


	9. Hostage

**Sorry for any Grammer mistakes, I have two beta readers yes but one is away and cant get to a computer and the other is just down right lazy. So if anybody wants to take this chapter and beta read it for the better of my other readers that would be great! If you dont then you will have to live with my mistakes like other people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 8**

That first day was so different then I imagined. I mean, I knew that people would stare but this was just rediculouse. I wanted to get out of here fast. "Alice, this is worst than my first day." And I had a haze covering my head.

"Do you want to go see Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said quickly.

Alice laughed and tugged me out of the lunch room, eyes following all the way. I noticed Jessica glaring daggers at me though I thought she was my friend. I wonder what she was thinking. Bella isnt feeling well could I escort her home?" Alice asked. I tried my best to look sick to make a convicing lie. Edward came bursting through the door at that moment, a worried look covered his face. It looked like a well acted seen for a cheesy soap opera, only better looking actors.

"Bella, are you alright? I heard from Alice that you threw up in the girls laberatory." worried Edward.

"You may leave now Miss.Swan." said with obviouse envy in her voice.

"Thank you." I replied 'weakly'.

Alice and Edward walked me out and we got into the shiny silver volvo again. "You know, acting is definately out for you Bella." Edward stated.

"Darn it." I snapped my fingers.

Alice laughed and Edward started driving. It was that same drive that should have been long but was still short because of the encredible speeds we were going.

When we got there Esme was watering some flowers. I stepped out of the car and fell. Alice quickly caught me and Edward was over to us in the blink of an eye "Bella, are you ok?" Edward said, the worry from earlier was back. Was he really worried about me? I shook off the thought.

"I'm fine." I assured him.

We all went inside and sat on the couch. An awkward sillence passed by until Esme walked in. "Bella honey!" she exclaimed.

"Hi Esme. It's nice to see you again." I said politly. Esme beamed, she seemed almost as quirky as Alice.

"What do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked the enthusiasm rising in her voice, if that was even possible.

"Umm... I dont know, what do you want to do?" I said not trying to be rude.

"Boy did you ask the wrong question..." Edward muttered.

Alice's smile got even wider and her topaz eyes held an evil glint, "Makovers!" she squeeled. It was the evil squeel of death.

I gasped in horror. I had always hated make overs. Alice saw my horror and laughed maniaclly but I couldnt help but notice that it still resembled bells in a way. I wonder if Edward's laugh is like that... I trailed the thought before shaking it away as well.

Alice lead me, or should I say dragged me up the stairs and into a room. "My room." she told me then lead me through another door, "My bathroom."

She sat me down in a black chair. The mirror looked like one you would see back stage in a movie with all the lights framing it. It was also covered in make up and the wood was painted a snowy white. It was very beutiful, sertainly not a place to hold someone hostage for hours on end... or so I thought.

After about an hour of tugging, pulling, and shaping my hair it was time to move onto make up. "What color would look best on our little Bella?" she asked her self. "What do you think Bella?"

"I think that you will agree that I wont need any make up because I'm beutiful the way I am?" I asked hopefully.

Alice laughed again but it was interupted by a, "Wrong." she paused, "Bella, you are beutiful but I would never give up the chance to do someones make up. Just ask Edward, Jasper, Emmett, or even Carlisle." She seemed to remember when she did there make up because she was smiling with that same evil glint her eyes. I shuddered at the thought of having to do this again.

"Any way... I think that blue or green would go nicely with the dress I have for you." After about thirty minutes of Alice in my face and poking me with brushes and God knows what she declaired the words that would set me free, "Done."

I squeeled in excitement right before attempting to run out the door. Alice stoped me, "I meant I was done with your make up and hair. Now for the dress and shoes." So much for freedome.

"I thought this was a free country." I complained.

"It is, but in this house its run by a dictatorship." Alice smiled evilly again and I gulped.

She put me in a blue dress with a green undertone. It was spagettie strap and had a streight neck line. When I turned it didnt do any thing special but it was still really pretty. Under the bust was a blue beaded ribbon. "It's pretty Alice." I said twirling around.

My hair was curled and I wore red lip stick. My eye shaddow was a light blue and under it was black mascara and eye liner. "You look pretty Bella." Alice said. I blushed and the real redish blush mixed with the pink to make an even prettier color.

"I'll say." Edward admired from the door way. I blushed an even deeper red.

I walked downstairs escaping what ever death traps that would certainly be attatched to my feet if I stayed and plopped down on the couch. I feel asleep.

When I woke up my stomache growled so I called, "Esme?"

Esme appeared in front of me, "Yes, dear?"

"I dont mean to be rude, but I'm hungry." I said.

"Of course. I'm sorry, I'm not used to having to feed a human." she told me. My eyes grew wide. I had been talking and playing guinny pig barbie with vampires all day and I didnt even know what there diet was. Where the planning on eating me? Was I just some kind of pawn?

Esme seemed to notice my distress and laughed, "Dear, we eat animals not humans." I let out the breath I had not realized I held.

"Lets get some food in you now." she lead me towards the kitchen only to find Edward pushed up against the wall by Taylor. Both kissing the other. I felt the tears swell up in my eyes ruining the eye liner that Alice had worked so hard on. I ran out side and into the garage, somehow managing not to trip and sat down next to the volvo. "Stupid shiny volvo owner." I muttered angrilly while crying.

**Once again... sorry for the mistakes...**


	10. In Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending** **Chapter 9**

I sat there pathetically debating on kicking and or spitting on the Volvo. I saw a stick beside the wheel. I picked it up and broke it. Why some people might ask. Well it felt good to control something. I used to take out my anger on sticks when Cidney got mad at me but I hadn't done it sense I came to Forks. I just sat there and cried, I cried my heart out. I couldn't take this any more.

I ran. I ran out of the garage and into the forest. I ran and ran and ran on still. Tripping over roots, vines, and sticks. I tore my dress on twigs and limbs that jutted out through the forest. My tears blurred my vision which made me fall even more. I was really thankful that the ground was squishy. I only had a few shallow scrapes and cuts. I ran until I reached a meadow. It was getting dark but the meadow was still beautiful. It was circular and had a bounty of flowers.

I collapsed in the grass; sobs racked my body as tears streamed down my face. I was cold but didn't care. Why did I care about Edward at all? I didn't even know him, why did it affect me? It hurt. It felt like there was a giant hole in my chest. But why? Why was I reacting this way? My mind kept telling me not to get close to him. Why didn't I listen? When you give something to a two year old they break it. When you give someone your heart to someone they are the two year old. It gets broken. I had learned this lesson long ago; the second time Cidney told me she hated me.

It didn't hurt the first time; I only brushed it off and went on with life. But the second time it sunk in, deep. Someone on this Earth hated me and that was a hard thing to live with. It hurt to know that. To know that you were disliked was one thing but to be hated was another entirely. I gave Cidney my heart and she broke it.

With Edward, he not only broke it but he put in the shredder then shattered the remaining peaces. It hurt even worse then Cidney's hatred towards me. It was a mystery to me, why did I care? I knew him for one day and it hurt _so_ much. There was one question that kept coming back: Am I in love? Yes, I think I am.

**I know its short but I HAD to leave it like this... so sorry?**


	11. Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 10**

So I was in love with a hot vampire that has a pretty vampire girlfriend that could go to slap me but really kill me.

Boy do I know how to pick em' huh? I thought sarcastically.

I was cold, hungry, and alone but I didnt care the only thing that mattered to me at this moment was the fact that Edward had been kissing Taylor. Stupid stupid Taylor. I thought menicingly.

At that moment Alice chose to show up. "Bella?" she said when she spotted me in the feild.

I sighed, but may be if I didnt answer she would think that it wasnt me, or may be I was a peice of trash. Right now I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to lay there and just die or maybe just crawl in a hole and stay there.

"Bella, I know its you." Alice continued to walk towards me. "I have super eye sight and everything remember."

"Dang it!" I muttered under my breath. Alice laughed obviousely hearing me.

When Alice reached me she scooped me up, "I'm so sorry Bella." she said whiping the tears from my face. Then my ingeniouse plan popped into my head. I wanted to laugh meniacly but I wasnt in the mood. Instead en evil smile platered itself on my face.

"Should I be scared of that smile Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, but Taylor should." my grin got wider.

Alice's face lit up, "Can I help!?"

"Yes Alice, you and Emmett both." I smiled.

It was time to put my plan into action.

**This is sort of a filler because she is still in her evil planning stage. I got a suggestion that Bella should throw some stones at Taylor and well... she might throw a couple. -looks up into the sky- oh look there is my list of ways Bella will 'prank' Taylor! -runs away-**

**Yay stones throw stones throw them muahahaha!!**


	12. Rosalie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 11**

"Let's go Alice!" I shouted excitedly.

"Should I be worried about your mental state? Just a minute ago you were crying your eyes out and now your cackling maniacly." Alice asked suspiciously. Little did she know that I had experience dealing with this kind of emotional pain. I blocked it pretty well.

I laughed maniacly. "See Alice, no cackling just laughing." I smiled. Alice laughed as well just before heading off into the underbrush. We were going _to _fast. "Alice I think I'm gonna' throw up!"

"So sorry!" she sat me down on the wet ground. _Thanks Alice..._

"It's ok Alice really." I assured her. "But maby we should walk the rest of the way." I stood up a little wobbly.

"We?" Alice asked sarcastically.

"Yes we." I stated sternly. I didnt want time to think. Thinking brought pain. One of my very few friends in Arizona once told me Brilliance is power, power is pain, thus ignorance is bliss. I would be ignorant if it killed me.

"Ok..." Alice sighed. She then mumbled somthing that I couldnt understand.

"What was that?"

"Nothing... oh nothing..." she muttered. "So, what's your master plan boss?"

"Well... I was thinking that You, Emmett, and me could put hair dye in Taylor's shampoo!" I blurted.

"Classic!" Alice shreiked.

"If you have any suggestions for what to do next feel free to tell me." I smiled evilly.

Alice's smile got even wider, "We attack Taylor's closset at dawn!"

I couldnt help but cackle at that. Even though I had been with this family for such a short time I knew they were attatched to there clothes. It was pretty easy to discover considering I heard Alice tell one her shirts that it was perfect in every way.

I was supprised by how easily I could talk to Alice. By the time we got back to the Cullen's house I had told her every thing about every aspect of my life. In return Alice had told me of the very few things that she knew about herself but made up for it by answering my remaining questions about vampires. I found that no body in the Cullen house really liked Taylor and that she was mean to everyone even Esme. How anybody could be mean to Esme is beyond me. She has a sweet and loving feeling about her.

"Oh, Emmett!!!" I shouted up the stairs. When Emmett popped out of thin air I let out a scream and Edward appeared as for everyone else other than Taylor.

"Are you ok Bella?" Edward asked, with that same worried look.

"Yea, like you care..." I muttered the last part. Edward looked hurt to say the least and it hurt me to know that I caused his pain. Taylor chose then to appear at that time at the top of the stairs. She rolled her eyes and strolled down with everyone.

"You all can leave except Jasper, Bella, and Emmett. Oh, and where's Rosalie??" She said.

The rest of the family left. Emmett sighed, "She didnt want to meet the 'inferior human'." Well that was a blow to my ego but I could handle it.

"You know, Edward already loves you." Jasper told me.

I laughed sadly, "Then why did he kiss Taylor?"

"I dont know, but he didnt enjoy it."

"How do you..." I started but was interupted.

"I sense and contribute to emotions remember." he smiled.

"Oh yea." I laughed.

"So, what's up?" Emmett asked.

Alice smiled evily for what must have been the millionth time that day, "Bella has come up with an evil scheam to get rid of Taylor."

"I'm in." More voices were heard.

Carlisle, Esme, and another beutiful blonde walked in.

"Rosalie, Bella. Bella, Rosalie. What, I thought Rosalie wasnt here." Alice.

"Well, I'm here I just didnt want to meet her but anybody who wants to get rid of Taylor cant be all that bad." Rosalie stated.

"So, here's the plan." I smiled. 


	13. Blue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 12**

**3rd Person POV**

Edward stood there in obviouse disbeleif. Did this inferior human really just talk to him that way? How could she say that he didnt care? He had this feeling that he needed to protect her at all costs. Why he had this feeling only God knows! He automatically assumed he needed to get help. This feeling was new to him. The truth was that he cared to much about this human girl. He was the worst thing for her. He was more dangerouse than possibly anybody else on Earth when it came to her.

Edward was interupted by Taylor who had began screaming. _WHAT THE HECK!? _Edward's head screamed. The handsome boy walked downstairs more slowly than the first time. He didnt care much for Taylor because she was a spoiled brat.

When he walked in he was supprised to see Taylor wrapped in a towel and her hair blue. He, as well as the rest of the Cullen family and Bella, were laughing there butts off. "It's not funny!" Taylor screamed. "Cant you see that some evil _thing_ has turned my head blue!?"

"That's what's so funny!" Emmett breathed.

"We'll fix it dear..." Esme giggled.

"Not before I kill the ones who did it!" Taylor screetched.

"But you dont know who did it..." Alice said.

"It was the pathetic human girl!" Taylor yelled charging at Bella who had been seated on the couch through the whole ordeal.

"Can you prove I did it?" Bella countered being as bold as she could.

"Yes." Taylor lied casually.

Bella's eyes grew wide in shock then she reached the realasation that Taylor really couldnt prove it. "No you cant." Bella threatened.

"Are you calling me a lier?" Taylor faked saddness.

"Yes." Bella countered ever so boldy.

"Why you little..." Taylor reached out to grab Bella.

Bella flinched waitnig for the inpact but none came. She looked up to see a majority of the Cullen family standing in front of her.

The only one not there was Taylor and she was the on who wanted to leap out at her.

"So Edward you must really like this girl." Taylor smiled.

"So what if I do." Taylor frowned at Edward's reply. She was obviously not expecting that blow to her ego.

After composing herself Taylor came back to the conversation, "Then why did you kiss me?" She smiled an evil smile. She seemed to favor that one.

"You made him kiss you?" Jasper guessed.

Taylor frowned. This was apparently not a question she wanted to answer.

"You did didnt you?" Alice peiced one and two togther. "That's why his emotions were depressing."

Taylor didnt speak.

"How did you do it?" Esme asked.

"She threatened to hurt Bella." Edward said quietly.

"She what!?" Bella cried not thinking of the pain she would have endored fondly.

"I told you Edward cared..." Jasper muttered under his breath.

"Why would you hurt me?" Bella asked appauled.

Taylor's eyes grew narrow. You, an inferior human, have the one thing I could never have."

"What?" Bella asked confused.

"Edward's heart." she stated simply. Then Taylor, the definition of evil, pounced.

**Bella's POV**

It all happened so fast I didnt know what to think. Taylor jumped at me so fast that I hardly caught it. Edward tackled Taylor to the ground. Emmett took a protective stance in front of me as did Rosalie. Jasper and Alice ran to hold Taylor back but she was to much for them so Esme and Carlisle went to help.

"Dont you ever try to hurt Bella again! Do you hear me!?" Edward roared in anger.

Taylor spit at his feet, "You could have had me! We could have been together for the rest of eternity! But no, you chose a stupid human girl! You will regret that desision Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!!! I swear it!" Taylor screamed.

"I think that I hold the high honor of telling you to shut your mouth and leave this house at once, Taylor." Carlisle said, his voice held high athority.

"I'll leave but I'll be back if it's the last thing I do!" Taylor yelled right before running out the door.

"I dont think that's the last time we see her." I said sarcastically.

"Me either." Alice agreed.

"So does this mean Edward is in love with Bella?" Rosalie asked. Talk about a dumb blonde.

"Most certainly." Jasper confirmed.

I could feel my face getting hotter.

"Edward and Bella sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marraige, then comes Bella with a baby carrage. That's not all, that's not all, here comes Edward drinkin' umm.. umm... a micaw!" Alice sang.

"Very creative Alice! Micaw, good one!" Emmett cheared his sister in encouragement. _The last thing Alice needs is encouragement. My face is red already._

"Thank you, thank you..." Alice bowed, soaking up the attention I suppose.

My whole face must have been a _very_ dark red. Why did Alice torture me so?

"Hey Bella?" called Alice.

"Hey What?" I asked

"When you and Edward get married can I pick your wedding dress??" she asked. Was she seriouse?

"Dont be rediculouse Alice..." _thank you Esme! _"I will pick out her wedding dress of course..."

"Yea... say what now?!?!" I breathed. I think I was close to hypervenilation.

"Guys stop tormenting Bella..." Emmett said, "That's my job and frankly I dont want the boss to replace me if you catch my drift."

Alice and Esme laughed.

"Can I talk to Bella for a moment?" Edward asked.

"Of course." Carlisle shoed everyone out then walked out of the room himself.

"Bella, I know that we havnt known each other long but I just cant explain this feeling." Edward started. "Everytime it seems like your in danger I get this extreme worried feeling. Every time were in the same building I get a tingling sensation. I'm always happy lately. Bella I think I love you."

**Dun dun dun!!!!**


	14. Same Way

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 13**

_Did he really just say what I think he said? Could he really mean that?_

"You don't love me back do you?" Edward sounded hurt. How long had I been standing there?

"No, Edward I feel the same way." I think I was about to cry from how happy I truly was.

"Really?"

"Yes." I smiled.

It felt so good to be loved by him. It was like a giant wait lifted from my shoulders. He bent down closer and closer till out lips met. I closed my eyes, trying to burn this memory into my brain for years to come, if he left me, it felt as if I would've been blown to pieces. He wrapped his stone cold arms around my waist and held me close; he must be way stronger than I thought if I could be this close to him.

Then Taylor's nock interrupted the perfect moment, we broke away, both gasping for air. "I forgot my clothes." Was her simple reply to our glaring looks. Disgusted by our embrace she looked around the room.

A shrill giggle that could only belong to Alice could be heard from up stairs. _Oh God she didn't..._

"Alice I saw the future and I don't like it!" Taylor screamed. _Spoiled brat, who cares what she likes?_

And in an instant she was gone. "Will I ever get used to vampire speed?" I asked.

"Maybe, maybe not..." Edward said.

"So... when are you going to change me?" I asked. I had a feeling that was defiantly the wrong question to ask.

"What!?" Edward's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"When are you going to change me?" I asked confused.

"Why do you know about the change?" Edward asked. I was obviously more informed than he had intended me to be.

"Well shouldn't we be equal, now that we're going out." I avoided his question for Alice's sake while blushing at the last part.

"But I like saving you... and you're avoiding my question. Why do you know about the change?" Edward pushed.

"But I don't want you to have to keep saving me. And I'll die eventually while you keep living." I pleaded. Maybe he would forget about his earlier question.

Edward cringed at my words.

"Don't say that!" he commanded.

"What?" I asked.

"That you're going to die..." he cringed again.

"But it's true Edward..." I told him.

"Well I still don't enjoy the topic." he informed me.

"Okay, let's not dwell on the negative..." I told him, and sort of myself.

"Bella, you becoming a vampire would be a negative." He frowned.

"And just how is that a negative?" I asked.

"Bella you would be dead and that kind of counts as a negative." he talked to me as if I was a small child.

"I would be dead in a sense but I would also be somewhat alive." I pleaded.

"Why do you want to be a vampire so much?" he asked.

"To be with you forever." I smiled at the thought, blushing at my blunt statement, what if he didn't love me back?

"Bella, our love keeps us together." he sighed.

"Please Edward?" I begged.

"No." he said firmly.

"But..." I started.

He interrupted, "No, end of discussion."

I shut up because of the tone in his voice...

"Alice Cullen, you get back here!!" Taylor's angry voice reached my ears.

"Somebody's mad..." I teased to lighten the mood between Edward and me.

Edward smiled, "You can say that again."

"Isabella, I know you had something to do with this!!!" came from the stairs.

"I didn't do any of it I swear!" I yelled.

Alice appeared in front of me, "Really, she didn't this time, it was all me, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Ah... the cursed sister and her devious and brawny husband..." Taylor muttered.

"I know... what are we going to do with them?" Alice said with mock curiosity.

"Sister." I whispered.

"I'm gonna' kill you Rosalie!" Taylor yelled up the stairs.

"Sister." I repeated, "Kill?"

**Flashback**

_Cidney was sprawled out across her bed just listening to her new radio. I walk in to ask her something._

_"Get out of my room now!" Cidney screams._

_"I'm not in your room." I say just before jumping out. "Now I am." I jump back in "Now I'm not." I jump out Smiling at the game. ._

_"If you don't get out my room so help me God I am going to kill you." Cidney yells, rummaging through her draws till she finds something._

_I run out of the room. I know she won't really kill me but it's the thought that counts. I didn't want to see what she was planning on 'killing' me with._

**End of Flashback**

"Bella, are you ok?" Alice asks.

"I'm fine." I assured them.

Alice and Edward looked worried for a moment.

"Bella, who is Cidney?" Edward asked.

I looked down at my feet, "My little sister."

"Come on Bella let's go to my room." Alice suggested.

"Okay." I silently thanked Alice. For some reason I didn't want to tell Edward about Cidney. I didn't want his pity.

Once we reached Alice's room I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding. "Thanks so much Alice. I owe you one."

Alice got that evil smile on her face again, "Make-over!" she yelled. Even though it was the screech of evil it still sounded oddly like Bells.

Alice put me in the same evil death chair she put me in last time. Another two hours went by and she still wasn't done. I was really starting to get bored with the magazines she gave me so I decided it was time to be a tattle tale, "Edward!!!" I yelled. "Edward, please come save me from the Alice monster!"

"Edward appeared in the bathroom right then and there with a smile plastered on his face.

"That was fast, what? Were you waiting in the hall-way or something?" I asked sarcastically.

Alice laughed, "Actually he was..."

"Oh, you missed me that much?" I laughed.

"Fine if you don't appreciate me then I'll just leave you here with the 'Alice Monster'." Edward started walking towards the door way.

"No, please save me!" I couldn't have been more desperate.

Edward scooped me up bridal style and carried me down the hall to the room on the end.

"My room." he gestured with one of his hands making me fall. Glared at him before walking into the room.

It really was an amazing room. It was a theme of browns, golden(s), topaz, all the warm colors, made me feel at home.But what pulled me in was his massive CD collection. I wanted to go and look at some of the music but Edward pulled me over to the black leather couch instead. He put me in his lap and wrapped his arms around me. "Ah..." he sighed contently.

I began to feel so safe and comfortable that I fell asleep even with the rain's pitter patter.

When I woke up Edward was gone and there was a blanket on top of me. I pulled myself off the black leather couch, folded the royal blue blanket, and went to Alice's room were I found Alice styling her hair.

She looked at me with disapproving eyes, "I can't believe you pulled an Edward save me stunt last night. That's low Bella..."

I just smiled warmly at her, "Good morning to you to Alice!" then something hit me, and I don't mean Emmett threw something at me either. I realized that Charlie didn't know were I was and that I was so grounded. "Alice, what about Charlie!?"

"I called him last night and told him that you and I had become good friends. He seemed pretty happy that you made friends and I volunteered you to spend the night." Alice smiled proudly.

"Thanks Alice." I smiled back. I thought about saying I owe you one but then I remembered the last time I said those dreaded words.

"Bella?" rang Alice's pixie bells voice.

"Yes?"

"Next time you come over here bring an extra pair of clothing. I don't really think that Rosalie would like you to make using her clothes a habit." Alice laughed.

"Ok, hey Alice can I go take a shower now?" I asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure, I'll get you a towel." she smiled.

I waited for a few minutes. "Why are you still here?" she asked.

"You said you would get me a towel..." I prodded.

"I already did." she laughed again.

"Darn vampire speed." I muttered under my breath.

"That's an original name, almost as original as stupid shiny Volvo owner." Alice laughed yet again and I blushed.

I decided that then was a good time to go take a shower.


	15. She's Back?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I Want My Happy Ending**

**Chapter 14**

Taking my much needed shower, I forgot about everything: the vampires down stairs, my evil sister, school, and Charlie.

I let the warm water consume me. They had better plumming here then the plumming at my old semi-worn down house, and for that I was thankful. I did not have to wait for the water to heat up. Before I knew it I was singing loudly in the shower,

"Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?

Why do I see you when a stranger passes by?

I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind

I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin

And when it's raining, you won't find me complaining cause

When I think about rain, I think about singing

When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven, then I think about angels

When I think about angels, I think about you

The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss

I like the way that they both linger on my lips

Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies

It must be the way my heart is fluttering inside

Beautiful distraction, you make every thought a chain reaction

When I think about rain, I think about singing

When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven, then I think about angels

When I think about angels, I think about you

Anywhere I go, anything I do

Everything around me, baby, makes me think of you

When I think about rain, I think about singing

When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven, then I think about angels

When I think about angels, I think about you

When I think about rain, I think about singing

When I think about singing it's a heavenly tune

When I think about heaven, then I think about angels

When I think about angels, I think about you

Ohhh ohh ohhhh

When I think about you baby

Yeah, yeah

When I think about angels, I think about you."

I looked around trying to find the shampoo. There it was, my favorite strawberry shampoo that I have used sense I upgraded from the no tears shampoo that small childeren use. "Thank you Alice!" A smile danced accross my lips.

"Your welcome!!!" Alice screamed loud enough for it to reach even my human ears. I laughed out loud and began to put my shampoo in my hair.

Right as the shampoo was rinsed out of my hair the water went hot.

I screamed followed by Edwards yell, "Emmett!"

Emmetts laughs could be heard through the entire house. I had heard from Alice that Emmett liked to pull pranks, now my suspisions were confermed. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a royal blue towel around my body. I ran a brush through my hair before putting it up using a clip. I quickly dressed in blue jean pants and a black tank top covered by a blue Aero' hoodie.

I turned to face the mirror and saw a very unexpected person behind me. I yelled loudly; I was sure everyone could hear me even without there super vampire hearing.

**Edward's P.O.V.**

When I had my bulky brother pinned to the ground I heard my beloved Bella screaming from the bathroom.

"Edward!" Alice yelled, her voice sounded urgent.

Out of instinct I ran to the bathroom only to find my sweet, innocent Bella gone.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my room painting my nails while sitting happiily in Jasper's lap when a vision hit me like Emmet playing tag.

_Bella looked in the mirror and screamed loudly._

_"Hello, Isabella." Taylor said her name with a firery passion. Her eyes were chrimpson and she was smiling whickedly. The "devil" laughed at Bella's terrified expression before grabbing her and excaping out the window._

"Edward!" I screamed.

But I was not fast enough, and neither was he.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

_I deserved Edward, not this ignorant, pathetic, insignifigant human girl!_ I could feel the hate burning in my eyes as I stared at her face in the mirror.

"Hello, Isebella." I smiled evily at the girl in the mirror. Her eyes grew wide and she screamed. I laughed at her and it only made it worse. _Good, she deserves it for taking away my happy ending with my prince charming!_

I quickly grabbed her and jumped out the oddly shaped window. I would get my revenge if it was the last thing I did and there was nothing that was going to stand in my way.

My plan would soon come into play, but for now my only job was to run, and shut this stupid human girl up!


	16. The Fire

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**I Want My Happy Ending **

**Chapter 15**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

"Shut up!" Taylor cried, refusing to let me down.

I forcefully plastered a determined look on my face, "No."

Before I knew what happened she slapped me hard in the face, but I kept the tears from welling up in my eyes. The only sign of pain that could be shown at all was the red mark which was stinging my already dirty face.

"Don't tell me no!" she growled through clenched teeth.

We came to a complete stop and I was forming a plan. "No!" I chose my poison.

In a quick flash of blind fury Taylor slapped me again, "Don't tell me no!" she roared furiously.

I wiped the tears from my eyes, hoping that she had not seen them. She smiled her evil smile; seeing an easy victory she pulled me up off the ground by the collar of my shirt, "Want to repeat that?" her sickly sweet breath pushed against my face.

"No!" I glared at her. The blonde through me straight into a large tree. I cried out in agony as I heard a crunch as my head hit the piece of wood. I cringed away from her wanting to grab my beating head but knowing it would only give her more pleasure. I could feel the blood trickling rapidly from my head and down my neck. "No, no, no, no, no." I weakly whispered.

Obviously smelling the blood, her eyes turned coal black and she crouched down ready to pounce. All I could do was stare at her wide eyed and wait for my death.

Her body tightened just before she jumped, the only signal that the end was not to far away. She paused just beside my ear, "Any thing you'd like to say Isabella?"

My dry mouth opened to speak, "Why? What did I do to you Taylor?" My voice sounded more pained than I had intended it to. The last thing I wanted to do was give my killer any more pleasure.

"I loved him. You have him. It's as simple as that." She paused to laugh cruelly, "And I always get what I want."

"If you really loved him go." I whispered. I felt faint and dizzy. I was losing a lot of blood, and I did not know how much longer I could last without medical treatment.

Taylor laughed again, this time with... Was that pity? "Silly silly Bella! Don't you know that life does not have happy endings? Do you know that you have to work to get what you want?" She paused, "I got the attention of my parents and with a little work... I'll get Edwards to."

Tears slipped softly down my face, not because of my head, but because of her words. My Edward with anybody else? I could not even bear the thought. The only thing I could wish for is to see my angels sweet face again, "But I want my happy ending."

"Trust me Bella, after this, you wont even get an ending." And then I felt it. The fire.

**A/N: Okay, I know that it is a short chapter and everything... But please DO NOT attack me with sharp knives and pitch forks! **


	17. Change

Pain drowned in tears poured quickly down my face as I cried out continuously. It was as If I was bring burned alive! If I had not known better, I would have thought I was actually burning in Hell.

As the venom spread through my veins, the feeling of liquid fire intensified. I could only picture Taylor laughing as she watched me whither in pain on the wet ground. At that moment, I wanted nothing more than to smack the smile straight off her annoyingly beautiful face.

I bit down on my lip, forcing myself to hold in the screams. _Take that Barbie! _I thought pointlessly to myself.

That's when I slipped into a painful, dark, and dreamless sleep.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Bella had been Bitten, obviously, my vision had told me that much. The intentions of the bite weren't clear just yet.

"Where is Emmett?" Rosalie's worried tone reached my ears.

"I don't know, I haven't seen Jasper or Edward either." I shot her a worried look. "They wouldn't."

**Edwards P.O.V. (A.N.sorry, I know but I had really bad writers block so It was really hard to stick with just one person's P.O.V.)**

**"Oh yes we would!" I chuckled hearing Alice's fading thoughts. We were going after Taylor ourselves.**

Emmett and Jasper gave me a look and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know that they were questioning my sanity at this very moment. I just smiled at them.

With Emmett and Jasper on my side we couldn't lose! I have seen Emmett take Taylor down millions of times. Jasper was coming just in case... And because he didn't want to miss out on the action.

The only thing we had to be careful of was Taylor grabbing my arm. If that happened, she would be able to use my mind reading power and predict every move Emmett and Jasper would make.

"Hello Edward." Taylor chuckled darkly to me as we entered a small clearing. I glared at her before I noticed my poor, sweet Bella laying on the ground in obvious pain. I could smell Taylor's venom on her. She was bitten!? Why isn't she screaming? I felt like crying, though I would never really be able to shed tears. My Bella was going to be damned to this eternal life just as I was and there wasn't a thing I can do about it.

A vicious growl erupted from my chest. "Why!" I screamed.

She gave me a demonic look, "You loved the human Bella. I don't think you'll be so fond of the vampire."

"I will love her no matter what!" Her face dropped at my words and she took a step closer to Bella.

My bear of a brother tackled her to the ground.

The rest of Taylor's death is history.

**(AN: I had really bad writer's block if you can tell. I might rewrite it later on but for now... I have home work to do.)**


	18. Voices

I knew what would happen if I opened my eyes, I knew all to well that I would be a vampire, thanks to Alice. I was actually afraid to open my eyes. I was afraid to be alone and lost. I couldn't hear Taylor any more and I wasn't entirely sure if she was even there. There was the decent, logical part of me that said that I should be happy she wasn't there. The other half argued that I was now alone in God knows where.

What would Edward think if I returned as a vampire? Would he still love me? Millions of thoughts ran through my discarded mind. I wasn't used to fear, it wasn't one of those things that played a part in my daily life.

I would have to figure out what lies behind my lids eventually. So I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes to see the face of my angel, Edward.

He was startled to say the least. When he gained his composure he shot me a breath-taking crooked smile but it didn't touch his eyes, and that scared me.

I gave him a questioning look by pulling my new perfectly shaped eye brows together, "What's wrong?"

"Because of me you can never live your life like a normal human! I am so sorry Bella!" Edward began to sob dryly. I pulled him into a tight hug trying to calm him. I only wanted to comfort my crying angel. Angels should never cry.

"Shh…" I cooed softly.

He looked down at me with his gorgeous topaz eyes. "How can you be so forgiving of the person who damned you to this eternal hell?" his voice sounded strained.

I gave him a knowing smile, "Because," I paused "I love you."

He smiled back at me and I was happy to see all traces of his pain were gone.

My smile grew bigger as realization of what I was hit me. Edward only looked at me, curiosity filling each and every one of his perfect features.

I quickly got up from the sofa in his room and ran to the bathroom where I had been kidnapped only three days before.

Franticly I searched for a mirror like a child searching for Christmas presents. When I spotted what I had been looking for I grabbed at it hungrily. Bits of wood and glass splintered off at my newly found strength. I would need to be careful with things in the feature.

"Edward…" I complained from the bathroom where he was sure to hear me.

Of course, he was there in a flash. "Yes love?" he grinned obviously knowing what had happened.

None the less, I pointed to the broken pieces of glass and wood that once made up the mirrors contents, which occupied the space on the floor. "I broke it."

I have a mirror in my room if you want to use that." He suggested.

I smiled, "Why thank you my good man." I said this with my best British accent which wasn't exactly the greatest.

He chuckled and led me back down the hallway towards his room. Immediately, when we entered, he ran into his closet retrieving an oval mirror with a black rim.

When I saw my reflection I couldn't help but gasp. I was slightly pallor that I used to be and only an inch taller. My lips were fuller and were painted an apple red, even with out lip-stick. The curves that I had never had many of now stood out of my thin waist line. My rosy, prominant cheeks were lightly brushed by my brown hair that now went down to about mid-back. I smiled at the mirror showing off my pearly white teeth. My brown eyes were twinkling…

"My eyes are still brown!" I squeaked out.

Edward examined me for a long moment before deciding, "Maybe it's a defect."

"I always knew I was a freak." I replied bitterly to myself. Edward heard me and chuckled.

Alice chose that right then was the time to burst through the door.

"Bella, you're awake!" her shrill but musical voice almost hurt my sensitive vampire ears.

I giggled at my overly excited sister. "Yes, I am."

Edward grabbed my hand I guess reading Alice's thoughts. As he did what seemed like a thousand voices filled my head all at once.

_Edward they will be here soon._ **(A.N. This is done in Alice's voice; Bella just doesn't know it yet)**

_I wonder if Bella would have a power. _**(A.N. This is done in Emmet's voice)**

_Edward stay out of my mind! _**(A.N. This is done in Rosalie's voice)**

_Bella, part of the Fayda? _**(A.N. this is done in Edward's voice)**

I screamed and pulled away from Edward. Was I was crazy? Why was I hearing voices?! And why the heck are they telling me that I'm apart of some almighty vampire clan?!

From what Alice had told me, this was not normal vampire behavior. This was way to weird. Why me?! Why did I have to be the freak?!


	19. Fayda

**AN: OMC could it be that I actually updated two days in a row!? Yes readers, aren't you so proud of me?! Okay so this chapter might have a lot to take in and I hope you understand it all. If you don't just review with your questions and I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Any ways! On with the story!**

"What is it Bella?" Alice said in a calm voice.

I stammered, "I'm hearing voices…" Figures, I have always been the weird girl.

A huge smile spread across Alice's face. I really didn't believe that Alice's elfish face could stretch out like that, "Hahaha! I knew it!" she cheered.

Edward's grin now held pride. Was there something I was missing? There had to be! Suddenly I got the feeling that I wasn't the only crazy one in the room.

"What?!" I felt like I was the bud of some cruel joke.

"Well Bella, every time you touch Edward you can use his power. If I'm not mistaken, you can do the same to others. That's your power."

It made sense now I wasn't crazy; I was simply hearing the thoughts of those around me. Which means, Alice was thinking that I was apart of the Fayda!

As if on queue, "Bella you need to get ready! The Fayda will be here any minute!" she threw a beautiful multi-colored dress at me. It was a knee length pleated dresses with a beaded him. The v-neck wasn't to low cut and I had a feeling that the dress would look good on me despite the fact that it was almost the same color as my milky skin. The patterns were immistakeable. One of them was a purple swirl, the other, a yellow cloud. A blue rain drop was on the side of the dress was well as a light red flame. Pink hearts and green leafs were also located towards the edge of the dress. The last I noticed, mostly due to the colors, were an orange lightning bold and a black star.

I quickly slipped it on after Edward left the room.

"You know Bella; you should become a vampire more often." Alice teased.

"Why is that, Alice?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because, when you meet the Fayda, I get to do your makeup," She giggled.

I knew that there had to be some kind of catch.

When Alice had finished my torture session she brought me her own mirror. It was similar to Edward's in size but instead of a black rim, hers was held together by a pink one.

I still looked beautiful but that was to be expected. I mean, I was a vampire for crying out loud! **(A.N. Lol, vampire's cant cry.)**

My cheeks were a blend of my own blush and a fake blush. **(A.N. I know she's supposed to be all graceful but come on people this is Bella! We should know that she's not normal by now!!)**

**All in all I looked awesome!**

As Alice was explaining what to do, the door bell rang. Alice being the giddy person she is squealed and clapped her hands together in a fashion that I'm sure only she could pull off.

I walked slowly down the stairs, trying not to fall flat on my face.

Carlisle had already opened the door, reveling eight amazingly beautiful girls.

The first girl had dark brown hair laced with red highlights. It also had a beautiful curl to it. Her lightly freckled face held to baby blue eyes. She was short, standing there in a purple cocktail dress. The dress was plain but at the same time, beautiful. She smiled up at me apparently knowing who I was even though we had just met.

The second girl was about the same height as the first but seemed to be a bit different. Her dirty blonde hair waved to her shoulders. She to had blue eyes, but they had a hint of green. Her yellow dress was also layered with sky blue. She just kept smiling up at me, she looked happy… to the extreme.

The third girl looked absolutely untamed. She had curly brown hair that poofed out of her head. It was extremely original. Her eyes were hazel but you could clearly see the green in them. Her dress was a simple blue dress with a white stripe down the middle. She was tall compared to the others and didn't smile up at me. She only gave me a warm look.

The fourth girl came skipping inside in her pink dress that held tight to her thin frame before poofing out. She had green eyes and perfectly straight blonde hair that sat on her shoulders. Her smile was so wide that it reminded me of Alice when she was promised to get me a make-over.

Fifth was a girl with auburn hair and dark brown eyes. The black dress she wore complimented her freckled face. She didn't seem to be all that interested in why they were there but none the less, she smiled at me in an effort.

A girl with Blonde wavy hair and blue eyes bounded in. She was tall like the girl in the blue dress but a lot friendlier. She walked right up to Emmet and saluted him. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Emmett stood up quickly, accidently dumping Rosalie on the floor and saluted her back. She wasn't wearing a dress but wore an orange pleated skirt with a white dress shirt. This girl was number six.

As number seven, the girl was tall with short black hair and wore a green dress that went down passed her knees. She too grinned up at me, her dark brown eyes twinkling.

Last but not least, number eight had chocolate skin and straight black hair. She had the warmest smile of them all. She was obviously kind and I really wanted to get to know her.

"Hi, I'm Hally!" the first girl smiled widely. I saw her take a glance at Emmett and smile, but her attention was quickly brought back to the subject when another girl spoke.

"Hey, I'm Skylar." The dirty blonde smiled a natural smile that seemed to stay plastered there on her face.

The third girl raised her hand, "Hola, I'm Taigen."

"Hi,hi!" the second girl shrieked in a preppy voice, "I'm Erika."

The girl dressed in black forced another smile, "Austrella." It was simply stated but we knew her name none the less.

The girl who saluted Emmett was now sitting on the couch as if she had lived her all her life, "I'm Ani."

The chocolate skinned girl with the kind eyes smiled a smile that reminded me oddly of Esme's, "I'm Valery, nice to meet you all."

"Welcome to the Fayda Bella!" They all chorused.

**A.N. I know that there are a lot of them but that's like that for a reason. I'm hoping to bring a couple more characters from Twilight into the story soon! I know right? You're shocked! No, not really but still! Review, review, review! Come on guys, it makes me update faster!**


	20. Powers

"Hi, I'm Bella

"Hi, I'm Bella." I smiled sheepishly, "This is Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and last but not least Emmett."

"Wow, there sure are a lot of you!" Emmett said in awe.

"That's because there are a lot of Elements." Ani said in a matter of fact tone.

Emmett's smile lit up when he heard this, and I didn't have to be mind reader to know that he had almost forgotten about there powers, "What are all of your powers?"

"Mine is chaos." Hally grinned widely towards Emmett. There was a certain expression on her face that I couldn't quite understand.

"Chaos?" Jasper spoke up.

"I can bend time and make things look funny. I'm pretty much the Element that always get's left out, that's why nobody every hears about me." She explained.

"I'm Air." Skylar presented herself.

"Water." Said Taigen.

Austrella stepped forward proudly, a smile on her face, "Space."

"I'm Electricity!" Ani said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I would be Earth." Samantha said a genuine grin on her face.

"I'm fire." Valery sounded a tad bit cocky, but it was easy to get around.

The beautiful blonde, Erika laughed, "My power is love."

"Love isn't an element!" Jasper sounded appalled. It was partly his power any ways.

"No, I mean I can sense what love is true and make others fall in love with me." She corrected. "Although, I never use the power to make men fall in love with me. I think it's wrong."

After a debate going back and fourth between Erika and Jasper, Erika finally won. Much to Jasper's displeasure: Love was now considered an element.

Esme's warm smile filled the room, "Well girls, welcome to our humble abode."

"Actually I wouldn't call it humble." Taigan muttered before receiving a blow in the ribs from Skylar.

"Be polite." She scolded. "What she means is: it's such a lovely home."

Taigan contradicted. "No, what I mean is it's hardly humble."

"I'm sorry Esme; she doesn't get off her leash much." Erika tired to make up for her unapologetic friend's big mouth.

Esme eyed Emmett, "It's alright dear, and I know the feeling." Edward chuckled from beside me and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

"So, I'm starving! What do you say we get some grub?!" Ani said from her seat on the carpet.

**(AN: I'm sorry, I know it sounds really funny and it's a lot to take in. Also, well obviously the food part was off subject but I really want to get onto what Bella will be eating for the next I don't know ETERNITY!! Any way, REVIEW!!)**


	21. Quick Note

Quick Author's note: I now have covers for my fanfictions! Courtisy of Many Possibilities! Thanks so much! Okay, I have two other stories that you might be interested in:

Alice Saves The Bunny

The Reble

Sorry about the author's note! Thanks


	22. Food

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****Twilight;**** I am simply a crazed fan.**

**AN: There are a few out takes from "****Maximum**** Ride" in this story and I would like to say that I do NOT own them.**

"Excuse me," started Carlisle, "But was will Bella be eating for the rest of eternity?"

"Human food, though she will need to drink blood at least once a month to keep her strength up." Replied Taigan curtly.

I licked my lips. I hadn't noticed my hunger until now, "What are we waiting for?"

"Well, first we need to take you hunting." Erika answered my question with a smiling face.

A wicked grin plastered itself on Edward's face, "You'll love the mountain lions." His breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay…" I replied, dazzled yet again.

"Aww…" Erika cooed. She whispered something in Alice's ear and Edward began chuckling.

Not wanting to miss out on anything, I grabbed Edward's arm, gaining his mind reading ability.

Alice- _Aww… true love…_

Erika- _brick wall_

I giggled; _well I could have told them that our love was true._

"I hate not being the mind reader." Emmett muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

When we finished our fit of laughter Alice raised her finger and shouted, "To the hunt!"

Upon arriving at the forest, Emmett, Hally, Taigan, Skylar, Alice, Ani, and Rosalie finally stopped singing 99 Grizzly bears in the woods. I for one was extremely thankful. Really, I wasn't sure how much more sweet little Esme could take before beheading her own childeren.

Stepping out of the car, my senses intensified. I knew what was coming and so did the monster inside me.

"Hold up Bella." Alice commanded. "You're still wearing your dress." I looked down to see that she was right. I still did, indeed, have my dress on. Pixie or saint, I didn't know which, as she handed me a pair of green cargo pants and a black tank top while leading me to the trunk. It was just big enough for me to change in.

When I was finished changing I hopped out of the jeep and right into Edward. We fell to the ground with me on top of him. I smiled bashful, "So Edward, funny meeting you here."

He chuckled and laced a soft kiss on top of my lips. I felt my dead heart flutter. My breath hitched and at this he smirked. _Darn his amazing charming skills!_

I decided to try something, forcefully pulling my lips to his. He stiffened for a moment before relaxing into the kiss.

A moment later Emmett's shouting could be heard throughout the forest, "P.D.A. Edward and Bella are making out!"

I pulled away from Edward and stood up, blushing furiously. When Edward stood up he was grinning like a mad-man. I had to smile at that.

"P.D.A!" Emmett continued to shout to what I could only imagine was the forest animals.

"Hypocrite." Edward muttered causing me to laugh again.

Rosalie appeared out of thin air, "Are we here to hunt or make fun of Edward and Bella?"

"Hunt." I answered quickly, apparently too quickly because Emmett began to laugh again.

Edward was right, the mountain lion was good; but I preferred the elk. The big cat was a little to exotic for my taste.

"Onto McDonalds!" Alice shouted once again as we were all piled up in the jeep.

"99 Grizzly bears in the woods…" Emmett pretty much screamed. By the time we reached our destination everyone was surprisingly singing.

Austrella snapped her fingers in the girl's face trying to bring her attention away from the models we call men. After about ten snaps the girl unwillingly pulled her eyes away from Jasper. This girl was way out of her league. It wasn't that she wasn't pretty or anything. She had gorgeous long red hair, a pretty freckled face, and a long thin frame. But let's face it; compared to Alice, she stood no chance.

"Hi my name is Wendy," _shouldn't she be working at Wendy's Wendy? _I joked to myself lamely. "How may I help you?" She smiled back and forth between Jasper and Austrella.

I tried to ignore her thoughts to the best of my ability though some slipped through.

_There so beautiful!_

_I wonder if they'd be interested in me._

_Dang, they are all taken_

_Oh Well…._

The thoughts kept repeating. Was this girl for real?

"Yea, I'd like a double cheese burger." Austrella replied. I tried to focus on her voice, mostly to avoid Wendy's gruesome thoughts about my Edward.

"I'd like three cheese burgers," Hally began, "Three large orders of fries, a ten piece chicken nugget meal, a large Dr.Pepper, and a large chocolate shake."

"Are you feeding a crowd?" Wendy asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." replied a rather proud Hally.

That's when I heard Valery mutter, "Yea her and all her split personalities."

Everyone tried not to laugh but failed miserably.

We all ordered (the Fayda that is) and took our seats.

The night was very fun… until we began talking about the Torve.


	23. Torve

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

"The Torve are the exact opposite of us." Taigan explained taping the table, "The girl who has the power of water for instance. She is a dim-witted blonde that knows NOTHING, where as I'm an intelligent brunette." Taigan began to get a little cocky. "She is also short, thin, and malevolent. I am tall, rounder in the abdomen, and of high-quality."

I popped French-fry after French-fry into my mouth during this speech. It was so interesting, so fun to listen to. I felt like I was hearing about a movie that wasn't even out in theater yet. I found myself hanging on her every word.

"As you already know, you won't have to live souly on blood. You have a few other freedoms as well. Freedom number one: You can will yourself to do things you normally couldn't. This is a wonderful thing, seeing as the life you have chosen involves staying around humans. If you wish, you can will yourself not to harm them just as we do not harm them."

I nodded to show that I was listening. The last thing I wanted to do was miss something.

"Freedom number two: Each Fayda member caries two powers. The first is your given power; these are what our Fayda powers are. Like your bond, I'm water; Skylar is air, and so on. The second power can take years to figure out."

Skylar continued for her, "Freedom number three: Once a Fayda, always a Fayda. We are a sister-hood. We can't survive without each other; we will not survive without each other. We keep each other going, we keep each other ready, and we keep each other safe."

"At the end of this year, we will fight the Torve. The winning team will gain control of the world, and choose what to do with it. We can't loose Chime, we can't loose?"

"Chime?" I questioned, giggling though this was no laughing matter.

Hally sighed, "Yes, Chime. You just ruined the whole speech but if you have to know. If you break down Isabella you get Bells. Bells ring and another word for ring is chime. So there you have it, may I please continue?"

"Yes, you can." I replied blameworthy.

"As I was saying: We will win that Battle, Chime. So, we will need you to be at the top of your game always. Anything," she emphasized on the word 'anything', "can be achieved through sweat, blood, and tears."

"Are you in?" Erica asked hopefully.

Edward caressed my hand with circles, "I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Me to." Alice agreed stubbornly. Following there leads, the Cullen family agreed to help me through every step of my training. I didn't know what lied ahead, and I wasn't exactly sure that I would like it but none the less I replied.

"I'm in."

**AN: Sorry, it's so short but I swear the action will come in soon! How do you guys feel about Edward and Bella getting married? I would like a vote please because I know where the story is going… but I really have no clue what to put in the middle. **


	24. The Whistle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

"What power do you want to try first?" Hally questioned.

I paused to think before answering, "Let's go with water first so that when I learn fire I can put it out…" I lead off, "I hope."

Edward was chuckling from his spot, leaning against a tree. It had been a week sense my 'death' and Charlie was still heart broken. All he knew was that while searching for me, Jacob Black found my torn and bloody shirt on the ground. It must have looked rough considering it was the one Taylor had 'killed' me in. The press automatically put it at the front page, Chief's Daughter Mauled by Wild Animal!

"What's so funny?" I asked Edward, a rebellious tone in my voice.

He laughed openly, "It's just the thought of you trying to master fire."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Come on Bella, you're a danger magnet with fire. I can put two and two together." The handsome vampire smiled his crooked smile. Even as the living-dead it made me weak in the knees.

"I resent that!" I yelled at him. Not an angry yell, but a playful yell. He just laughed again. _That musical laugh… with his beautiful smile…_ My thoughts drifted away only to be pulled back again, _Ah! Water-ball!_

I ducked, barely dodging the flying liquid. I looked at Taigan bewildered. _Did this girl have the __sudden erge__ to throw flying water at me?_

Reading my face Taigan replied, "No Bella, this is apart of your training. You're supposed to fling the water back at me."

"But I'm not touching you." I retorted.

"Your point…" guided off.

I looked at her, confused, "I have to touch people to gain there powers."

Taigan laughed, "You have to touch other vampires, not the Fayda. You can use there given power at any place at any time."

"Oh…" I felt like a five year old caught sticking her hand in a cookie jar.

"We should most likely get you in a bathing suit. Here, you can use this one." Taigan threw a white bikini at me.

"Seriously Edward, grow up." Taigan frowned in my Greek god's direction.

"What?" I asked confused.

Taigan shook her head, "Edward is thinking provocative things about what he will do to you once you're inside the particularly small article of clothing."

To ease his pain I waved flirtatiously towards him. His grin grew even bigger and it reminded me of the night Emmett yelled "P.D.A" in the woods.

"Don't encourage him Bella." Taigan scolded.

I giggled and ran to change.

When I came back, Taigan was also in a similar bathing suit, only hers was blue, "So, I will throw a water ball your way and you will throw it back. Got it?"

"Yes," I said unsure.

A circular figure of water began flying towards my face. In the next moment, I was wet. I briskly moved my hands to my face, virtually wiping the water from my face. Alice was laughing from her spot next to Edward.

"Boo… come on Bella, you can do better than that!" she yelled pessimistically.

Instantly, the water from the bucket began flying at the spritely girl. In a mere moment, she was covered in water.

"Way to go Bella!" Taigan cheered.

Edward whistled and I went to sit on him, ultimately, getting him wet. But of course… he didn't mind.

"Edward stop it you pervert!" the curly haired brunette cried. She rubbed the sides of her head as if she had a very bad head-ache.

I looked at her questioningly, "What is he doing?"

"He is still thinking disgusting things about you and him," We both smiled sheepishly when she did this, "and I don't know why!"

"How would you know?"

She smiled at Edward, all of a sudden her bad mood had vanished, "Umm… coming Skylar!" she answered to some a nonexistent call.

"What was that about?" I asked Edward suspiciously.

Edward smiled at me, pulling me off his lap.

He got down on one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I stood there shocked.

**AN: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	25. Shopping

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I stared into his deep eyes of topaz. _Did he just say what I think he said?!_

Tears welled up in my eyes and I could only presume that that was apart of my powers. Edward on the other hand didnt take this the right way, "You don't want to." He sounded so sad.

"Edward," I pulled his face to meet mine, "There is nothing more I would love in the entire world than to spend my eternity with you. So the answer is: Yes, yes, a million times yes!"

I could hear a few things from the woods,

_Crack!_

"Alice you're on my foot!"

"Shh… Emmett they are going to catch us!"

_Crunch!_

"Shut up, both of you!"

"Your ruining there moment!"

"Shh…"

_Bam!_

"Alice you're still on my foot!"

"Oh boo hoo."

_Rustle_

"Get off of my foot!"

"Make me!"

_Growl_

_Crunch_

_Plop_

_Smack_

"What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot."

"Never mess with Alice."

"Shh…"

"Sorry."

"Hey, Alice?"

"What now?!"

"You're on my foot."

_Smack _

_Smack_

_Whimper_

I giggled, "You guys can come out now."

"Way to go Emmett!" Rosalie hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

Emmett cringed, "Sorry, but in my defense Alice was on my foot!"

Alice growled and Emmett whimpered… again.

"We know; we could hear you from here." Edward chuckled.

"So, Alice is there anything you'd like to say?" I questioned.

"Nope." She smiled sweetly… too sweetly.

I gave her a suspicious look, "Nothing, nothing at all?"

She smiled again making me cringe,"Nope, nothing."

I raised my eyebrows, "Are you okay?"

She giggled, "_I_ don't have anything to say, but I think _Erika_ does."

Just then I was tackled to the ground by a petite figure that could only be known as Erika, "Shopping!" she screamed. She pulled herself off the ground and stood next to Alice. They gripped each others hands tightly and began jumping up and down shattering my ear drums with there shrieks.

"Here we go again…" Hally sighed.

"It won't be that bad," said Skylar cheerfully, "Maybe it will be fun this time!"

"Yea, and maybe Crayola and Alice won't take us to ever store in the mall!" said Taigan with fake enthusiasm.

Hally sighed again, "Face it, we're screwed."

"We should do the wedding like that movie 27 Dresses!" I'm sure Alice's voice could have been heard in Canada.

I cringed, "No, Alice, just no."

She huffed.

"How about a traditional wedding from around Edward's time?" Rosalie suggested.

I smiled at the idea of me walking down the isle toward Edward in a beautiful antique dress.

"I like the sound of that." I grinned up at Edward who stood there proudly.

Smiling smugly Rosalie shouted, "To the Antique Dress Store!" quickly pulling me away from my Edward.

"Bye Edward, I love you! I hope I come back alive!" I shouted to him. He laughed and began to walk away. "Here I go, without even an unsuccessful attempt at a rescue!"

He looked toward me, "You said it would be unsuccessful, why try?"

Rosalie laughed, "No knight in shining armor to save you from the dragon huh Bella? I can't wait to see what you look like in a puffy pink dress."

"Did I say unsuccessful? I meant totally successful, so successful in fact that the knight doesn't even have to break a sweat." I prodded.

"Sorry Bella, I'm not much of a save the princess from a tower kind of guy. I'm more like a prince charming. You know, with the kissing the princess to wake her up sort of thing." He joked.

I glared, "I hope you find your princess then!"

He grinned, "I think I already have."

"Well then…" I scoffed before I was put into Rosalie's shiny red convertible.

"Esme, we're going wedding dress shopping! Are you coming?!" Rosalie hollered.

"Coming!" The motherly woman came out of the large house and ran to the car.

"Sorry about this Bella dear." She apologized. "They tend to go a bit haywire when ever shopping is mentioned in a sentence."

I smiled, "It's fine really. I can't wait!" I couldn't remember the last time I was actually excited about shopping. But here I was, bouncing on the ends of my seat for shopping.

"Shopping." I muttered.

"Shopping." Rosalie sighed dreamily.

"Shopping." Screeched Alice.


	26. Deaths

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

We arrived at a store called "Chicago's Antiques". It was an exquisite medium sized store with hundreds gorgeous dresses lining the walls.

Before I even knew what was happening I was shoved into the dressing room with at least ten dresses. I examined them before throwing a few out. "Too pink, to frilly, to ugly, who wears that to there wedding?"

----- 112 Dresses later-----

This was the dress for me! It was a creamy white color with lace around the bust area. It showed off my small shoulders but had long sleeves. Hugging my curves it ruffled out towards me feet and had an acceptable train. I didn't want my train to long for the fear that I might trip over it walking down the isle. I knew I was a vampire but I was still scared of my talent for tripping which apparently I still had. **(AN: Picture of dress on my profile.)**

I stepped out of the dressing room and Alice gasped, "It's perfect for you!"

I couldn't help but plaster a huge smile on my face. I loved this dress and I could picture myself getting married in it.

We paid for the dress and hoped back into Rosalie's convertible.

"I want your car!" Alice said distantly to Skylar while pointing at her yellow porche.

Skylar smiled, "Great! We can match! Let's go shopping for one tomorrow!"

Alice's facial expression resembled that of a three year old promised to be taken to the candy store. And of course, she squealed.

With Alice left in anticipation, we left the store and drove back home.

"Bella, dear there is something I have to tell you." Edward said as we arrived home. He looked worried and sad.

I stared at him not getting his expression, "What is it?"

"Love, Carlisle just read the paper and noticed that Charlie is…" Esme was now hugging me. This was not going to be good.

"Charlie is what!" I could feel the warm tears in my eyes.

He paused, taking in my expression and then sighed, "Charlie is dead. He died of a heart attack."

"No…" I whispered, "Charlie can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry Bella…" Edward tried to console me. I sobbed into his shirt.

"Let me see the paper." Carlisle handed it to me reluctantly.

It read:

_Today at 5:00__ am__ our towns beloved police chief__, Charlie Swan,__ didn't show up for work. At 6:00 __am __he was found in his house dead. He had a phone in his hand and it seemed that he had tried to call someone__ until police found that he had just received a phone call from his x-wife Renee._

_When questioned, Renee told the officers that she had just called to tell Charlie that yet another of his daughters had gone missing and was most likely dead. __Then the line went dead._

_Charlie has been heart broken sense his daughter, Isabella Swan, who recently moved to forks to live with __him,__ went missing and her bloody shirt was found in the woods by long time friend Jacob Black. __Doctors believe__ that the __disappearance__ of his youngest daughter, Cidney Swan, pushed Charlie over the edge and sent him into a series of heart attacks. "His heart race increased when he heard the news and his old heart just couldn't take it." Says Dr.Williams of Forks hospital. Our reporters are currently trying to __schedule__ an interview with __Forks's top__ doctor Carlisle Cullen for further analysis._

_There is no word on Cidney Swan's wear __about__ but detectives are almost positive it was a kid-knapping. As for Charlie Swan,__ we hope he rests in piece with his diseased daughter(s)._

I could feel my tears streaming down my face and I didn't care. Cidney was dead, Charlie was dead, the only one I had left was my mom and hew knew how much longer she would be alive.

I spent the rest of the night sobbing not even bothering to collect my wedding ring form Edward.

**AN: I know it's short but I really wanted to go ahead and get this chapter out there. Review!!!**


	27. Tied Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

They were dead. They were dead and they were never coming back. It seemed so strange to me that I missed my sister. She was the one who hated me through out the years. The source of all my pain; yet here I was, sobbing over her death, wishing she would come back, even going as far to wishing she was yelling at me right now.

And then there was Charlie: my poor broken father. The man that seemed to love me no matter what I did. It was obvious that I would cry for him, even my sister (who hated him) would be crying. The worst was that it was my entire fault! Maybe if I hadn't "died" then my sister's passing wouldn't have sent him over the edge. But now my unfortunate broken down dad was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Bella," Edwards voice came from the door way. He had only left my side to go hunting.

I sniffled, "Yes?"

"It's alright." His arms were instantly wrapped around my waist, his left hand gently stroking my back.

"No it's not. It's my entire fault!" I sobbed into his designer shirt.

He pulled me away from him, staring me straight in the eyes. "Bella, do you really think Charlie would want you to blame yourself?"

I looked into his profound golden eyes and sighed, "No."

"And wouldn't Charlie want you to try to be happy?" he smoothly whipped away my tears with his pale thumb.

I groaned in defeat, "Yes, he never wanted me to be sad."

The truth was: I wanted to blame somebody even if it meant blaming my self. I was so used to being blamed for my sister's mistakes; I suppose I just became so accustomed to it.

"Are you ready to go downstairs?" he spoke slowly and softly.

I groaned, this time in exasperation, "No, I want to stay in here with you!"

"You'll just make them come up here." He held me tighter to his chest.

Right when I was about to ask him what he meant eleven amazingly beautiful girls walked into the room and began to sing the chorus of a song by Taylor Swift,

"Hold on, baby, you're losing itThe water's high, you're jumping into itAnd letting go... and no one knowsYou cry, but you don't tell anyoneThat you might not be the golden oneAnd you're tied together with a smileBut you're coming undone."

They were all in perfect harmony. They were doing this for me, and it was so sweet.

"You guys didn't have to do that." I smiled, happy that they did.

All eleven female vampires in the house smiled at me. Alice however, stepped forward, "It's what family does Bella."

I cracked a smile, knowing that this is who I would spend eternity with. Them and my Edward.


	28. Volturi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

This is what interrupted our happy family moment. I cursed the bothersome knocking. If it was Emmett I would personally rip him up and burn him.

"Kids you should come downstairs." Carlisle voice came from downstairs. Edward's eyes widened and his arms grew tighter around my waist. I gave him a questioning look but he didn't reply. Using my power, I read Carlisle mind.

_What are they doing here?! _There was a picture as well. _Four vampires stood in the Cullen's living room. One had shoulder length black hair that was tied gracefully into a pony tale. Another old man had snowy white hair. The other male had black hair to. Each had a robe covering his papery skin. There was also a young girl with blonde hair and sharp features. She looked like an angry angel. What __surprised__ m__e the most was there crimson__ eyes. Their diets weren't like ours._

I gasped.

This had to be the dreaded Volturi Alice had told me about. She saw them as royalty; however I didn't have the same view on them. I saw them as dictators.

"Great, him again." Erika huffed as if it was annoying rather than threatening.

We walked down the flight of steps. I gave a fake smile, they all smiled back. Except the angry angel.

"Ah… this must be Bella!" one of the vampires with the black hair smiled hugely, "Hello Bella, I'm Aro of the Volturi." He seemed overly excited over nothing.

"Hello," I replied shyly. Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze, sensing my distress. This caused me to snuggle closer into his chest.

"Oh," he seemed to remember something, "and this is Marcus," he directed towards the man with black hair held in a pony tail, "Caius," he said pointing at the other man with white hair. He paused, placing his hands on the angry angel's shoulders, "And this is my pride and joy: Jane."

I could see Alice grimacing on the other side of the room at Jane's smug smile. _How could somebody look so beautiful and be so hated?_ I mused to myself.

"What brings you fine men here?" Esme said, her motherly tone polite.

"Actually," Marcus smiled, "we're here to collect the Fayda."

Hally's eyes grew narrow, "What makes you think your gonna get us?"

His smile grew deviant, "Because we have them."

Two humans and two vampires were dragged into the room by six huge vampires.

"Matt…" Erika squeaked from beside me. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Erika, it will be okay." Skylar patted her friends shoulder but she was eyeing a tall, blonde vampire.

I almost didn't notice a burly vampire moving towards us… almost. He reached for Edward's arm but I was instantly in a crouching position growling ferociously. The vampire gave me an alarmed look but continued towards my Edward.

In a flash of orange, he was on the ground in pain. I knew my eyes were glowing orange; they normally did when I used Ani's power. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." I growled through clenched teeth.

He looked up at me wide eyed.

"Bella, be rational… or else." Aro snapped is fingers and one burly vampire held his hands to the throat of a human with Indian colored skin.

"Jake!" Taigan cried out. That struck a cord. My eyes flew towards the only friend I had ever had in Forks. He was older now, maybe about six-teen. But he still had the same black eyes that would comfort me when my sister was cruel.

"Jacob…" I whispered.

His teary eyes held mine, "Bella?"

"It's me Jacob, I'm not dead." I smiled.

His eyes grew wider, "You're… your… one of them?" I could only nod.

"Now Bella, are you really going to endanger your friend and Taigan's love?" Jane glared my way.

I felt as if my eyes would pop out of my head, "Taigan's love?"

"Yea…" Taigan muttered.

"I'll go." Erika stepped forward. The other began crying. He had brown hair and blue eyes, was rather short, but held love in his eyes.

"Erika no!" he yelled before the vampire holding him put his hand over his mouth.

"I have to Matt… it's the only way." She began crying now.

Skylar looked back and fourth between Erika and the blonde boy before stepping forward as well, "I'll go too." The blonde boy looked horrified at this. She only gave him a sad smile, gripping hands with Erika while patting her back reassuringly.

Erika put her face in Skylar's shoulder and sobbed.

"Me too." Taigan paced up to her friends, "I'm sorry Jacob." Her hazel eyes were sad.

Hally sat in the floor stubbornly, "Well I for one will not fall for your little trap. I'm staying right here and you can't do anything to move me." Her arms were crossed over her chest and she resembled a pouting three year old.

"Sorry Hally but I'm going to." Valery was crying and staring at the remaining vampire. He had chocolate skin, just like hers and was of average height.

"Vall..." he began.

"Elijah… please don't…" she whimpered, "Just know that I will always love you… that is all I ask." The boy's head dropped.

"Why are you doing this? Why would anybody want to split up the sisterhood?" I meant for my voice to sound strong but it came out in little squeaks.

"Because, they belong with us as apart of the Volturi." Caius snidely remarked.

Through clenched teeth I replied, "We belong together." My anger was beginning to get the better of me.

"Bella, calm down…" Skylar pleaded. How could I remain calm when my sisters were being taken advantage of? How did they expect me to manage?!

But I held my tongue.

"Goodbye, Bella. We hope you change your mind." Aro said politely.

Hally growled and leapt to her feat, "No!" she tackled a burly man. He stood no chance.

"What are we going to do?" I sniveled.

Hally looked determined, "Well, duh Chime we're going to get them back!"

"You in Bella?" Samantha's eyes were pleading.

I smiled, "Of course."


	29. Rose's Part

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I never pictured my first time in Spain like this. I always pictured myself going on the normal high school field trip to the beautiful city. However, here I was in Spain trying to steal my friends back from striking vampires… I could toss all odds of normalcy out the window now.

"Okay so does everybody know the plan?" Jasper put his old military skills to work. Alice simply beamed proudly at her husbands abilities.

We all nodded. It was a fairly simply plan, but it was difficult enough to fool the Volturi.

"Alright let's put our plan into action." He commanded. I could tell that Emmett was trying to hide a snicker as Jasper did this. He was going a bit over board with this whole thing. I didn't blame him though: A military man has to do what a military man has to do.

Jasper glared at Emmett, using his sensitivity of emotions to come to a conclusion, "You think this is funny Emmett?"

Emmett vigorously shook his head no.

The boy with empathy simply smiled smugly. Emmett may be big but Jasper can definitely out run him.

"Alright Rose, it's time." Jasper had told her exactly what to do. With Rosalie's looks this would be a breeze.

With a grace that was unfit to be on this Earth, Rosalie Hale walked towards the revolving doors of the office of the Volturi.

"Are you sure this will work?" I whispered to Edward.

Edward chuckled. It was a beautiful sound, "They may be vampires, Bella, but they are still men."

I could feel my cheeks heat up as I went back to watching Rosalie do her part of the plan.

"Excuse me," the blonde batted her eyelashes, "Could you handsome men point me towards the store 'Victoria's Secret' or do they not have one those in Volturia."

I could see the guards' crimson eyes go wide in shock as one stuttered, "its right down the block, to the right."

"Care to join me?" Rosalie winked at the guard and walked away with her unnerving grace. The three vampire guards chased after her. Two unexpected vampires actually ran out of the building to chase her. This was too good.

"Don't even think about following her, Emmett." Jasper muttered to his struggling brother, "We still need you."

"Right." Emmett tried to sound determined but let's face it… he was unsure if he could resist following Rosalie.

"Alright guys, Rose did her part now we do ours." Edward pulled Emmett into the building. We followed.

So far so good.


	30. Mob

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Taigan's POV**

"I can't believe they would stoop so low!" I cried outraged. My words echoed against the white wash walls.

"Taigan, chill out." Skylar tried to calm me.

We were trapped in a square room. We had tried time and time again to get out but we were never successful. I had never felt so helpless in my abnormally long life.

"Don't you guys find it odd that we are the most powerful vampires in the world and yet we can't even escape a room?" Erica stared at the door waiting for the next army of vampires to come into the room.

Valery giggled, "Yea." It wasn't her normal happy giggle. She was heart-broken. She had seen the love of her life about 24 hours ago and she wasn't handling it well.

Skylar sighed, "Why did we have to leave them in the first place?" she began sobbing into the sleeves of her golden ae'ropostale hoodie.

"We left because we thought it would be safer for them." I replied bitterly while glaring at Erica, "Obviously we were wrong."

"Maybe we should just give up, they'll be happier if we just stayed here for eternity." Erika sighed loosing all hope.

I could feel my eyes growing darker, "Damn it Erika, could you not see the pain in his eyes!? Do you not see that he can't live with out you?!"

Erika cringed away from my harsh tone. _Well good, she needs to understand._

"Here comes another batch." Valery's words made the room become serious.

My eyes narrowed, "Bring it on."

A crowd of newborn vampires poured though the door of the plain room.

"We don't have to kill you." I growled. This was slowly but surely killing the others. They couldn't handle death as I could. I could actually see my wavy haired friend praying in the corner, hoping that at least one would give up.

As expected, nobody moved.

"Your funeral," I shrugged.

Crouching into a low stance and bearing my teeth, I could now feel the actual potential of the intensity. He attempted to pull me down, make me less alert, but I purposely tensed my body waiting for them to attack.

The first to show aggression was a male no older than seven-teen. The boy had long black hair that covered half of his face. He had a beautiful face even for a vampire. This was perhaps the most experienced one I had fought all day. Perhaps he got into fights a lot during his human life. He attempted to tackle me, jumping at me with quicker motion than my own, but only an amateurs grip. I rolled backwards, arching my back into a crescent so that I could role back on top of him. His back stayed flat so I was able to remain on top of him. This was very important because it would give me an upper hand.

"For such a young vampire you fight pretty well." I commented, holding his hands above his head.

His glare was hateful. It made me want to slap him, "You think your better then me?"

"No, I know I'm better than you." I countered before tearing at his flesh with a free hand.

It didn't take long to kill him.

"Why do they always send a boy to do a man's job?" I tsked the Volturi for there poor system.

"Next victim?" I stood in the middle of a circle of eight.

About three of them growled. "Alright, I suppose you'll all do."

Shrugging away the guilt of death I quickly swung the heel of my foot counter clock wise, knocking all eight of them to the ground. I looked franticly for the one least affected by my blow.

Taking the red-head's hands behind her back and snapping forward, I began quickly ripping her apart piece by piece.

"One down, eight to go."

One interesting fight later

"They're testing us, you know?" Skylar said, whipping the blood red venom from a cut on her lower lip.

"Yea, I know." I replied, "I will make a 100 on this test too."

**Bella's POV**

"Where are they going?" I whispered to Hally. There was a mob of new born vampires walking towards a white door.

Hally simply glared, "They're testing them again."

"What do you mean?" Asked the adrenalin filled elf beside me.

"They're testing there strength by sending army by army into the room for them to fight." She growled, causing me to jump slightly.

"Armed battle sounds fun." Emmett approved.

Hally smiled evilly at him, "You would think so, wouldn't you Emmett?"

The grizzly wasn't even affected by the harshness in her voice. He only nodded.

"Well, here we go." Jasper said, walking casually to the white door.


	31. Emmett Proof

**Disclaimer: I ****do not**** own Twilight!**

"They're testing us, you know?" Skylar's voice could be heard through the door.

"Yea, I know." Taigan replied, "I will make a 100 on this test too."

Jasper lightly knocked on the door.

"Another batch." Valery informed the others.

"No guys, it's us!" whispered Emmett forcefully through the door.

I could picture Skylar raising her eye brow like she did so often, "Emmett?"

"Guys, how do we get in?" Jasper said twisting the door knob over and over again.

"Jasper's here too!" I could here Erika's shrill voice and her feet patting on the floor.

There was a slapping noise, "He's asking a question you ditz."

"We've tried Jasper, its Fayda proof." Somebody said. They're voices were beginning to sound so much alike and I didn't care to put a face to each phrase. We only need to get out of here soon.

Emmett raised his finger like someone would in a movie or a comic book, "But is it Emmett proof?"

He walked swiftly to the door and bumped into it causing a hole to form in the wall.

"Did somebody order a rescue party?" The big bear stood heroically in the door way.

Erika smiled, "Yea, we did."

"Now let's go!"Taigan said running out the door. The rest of us trailed behind her.

We darted through the confusing Hallways creating our grand escape.

"So, where is Elijah?" Asked Valery. She must have been talking about that guy she came here for.

Hally spoke up, "Chill Jazzy, he's home with Carlisle and Esme."

I could hear Valery sigh.

An old, pale vampire came around a corner and I remembered his name was Aro. "Where do you think your going?"

Erika was never one to be assertive but here she was, her head held high and her tone firm, "We are going home, where we belong. Now, if you'll kindly excuse us Aro, we would like to get by."

"You'll have to fight an army to get 'home'." He placed air quotes here suggesting that it was not our home. "Are you willing to risk the fatalities?" His voice sounded fierce but his eyes held some form of resolution. The real question was: was he willing to risk the fatalities. This old man was putting his life, as well as others, on the line for nine girls.

"Yes, we are; and if you were smart then you would simply let us by and save your life, as well as the lives of others. I believe you forget that we know your inner workings, Aro. Don't underestimate our abilities." Taigan entered the conversation with a firm voice.

Aro's eyes narrowed, "Let the war begin."

With that, he swiftly walked away, His black robe dragging behind him.

"Sounds like fun." Emmett smiled happily. It worried me that he would get over confident and wouldn't be careful enough.

"You'd think so wouldn't you Emmett?" Hally repeated her sentence from earlier.

A gust came from Jasper's mouth, "We don't have much time. Guys, who is your best fighter?"

Skylar pointed to her tall friend, "Taigan, she was a Spartan in her human life."

Taigan only smiled proudly.

"Spartan?" I asked.

Edward smiled at me, "Spartans were the ultimate warrior in Greece. Sense birth they are trained to fight. A non-healthy baby was not permitted to live. They were often tossed of cliffs or left for the wild animals. Normally, a child was taken away from his/her mother for training around ages 6-8." I felt like I had just had a history lesson on the Spartans.

"Uh huh…" It sounded like such a harsh life style. That was all I could say. How could a mother bear to have her child killed simply because it was not a perfect specimen? It sounded so cold hearted, so irrational, so animalistic.

"Alright, so we'll fight in a triangle. Best battalions towards the front and sides, the rest towards the back and middle." Jasper commanded. We went into formation. Jasper and Taigan in the front; Alice behind them with Edward and Emmett on either sides; Me behind Edward and Alice; Hally beside me and behind Edward; Erika on my other side; Skylar next to her; Austrella behind Skylar; Samantha behind Skylar and Erika; Ani after Erika and me; and Rosalie at the rear of Hally and me.

Hally tilted her head to talk to us, "Are you guys ready?"

"I don't know." I replied nervously. I had every right to be nervous. I was about to be in my first fight ever and it would be compared to a war.

Erika squeezed my hand reassuringly. "It will be alright Bella, I promise."

"I hope your right." I squeezed her hand back.

"Edward," I said before he turned around to look at me, "I love you. Forever."

"I love you. Forever." He answered.

As we walked down the hallway towards the army of newborns, I could smell the adrenalin pumping through everyone. I could feel the possibility of death in the air.


	32. VOTE

**I know**** Author's notes suck right? Well I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be having a vote. I know that I will do a sequel but I'm not sure of what the plot will be. Here are the choices:**

**1. Edward leaves Bella (I prefer that this one isn't chosen because I suck at writing sad things)**

**2. A new school ****(this one was just something I thought about and I think I could probably do alot with it if I tried)**

**3. Royce's coven comes and steals Rosalie away (this one is still in the early planning period and if it's chosen you guys will get to decide Rosalie's fait)**

**4. Werewolves come and find that the treaty is broken (not exactly preferred because I wouldn't be able to do much with it)**

**5. Taylor somehow comes back to life**

**I would also like you to know that I ****CAN**** mix some of these together. In fact, I think it would be pretty fun to mix a few of them. It would also make the story longer; which is always fun.**

_**REVIEW **____**VOTE **____**REVIEW **____**VOTE **____**REVIEW **____**VOTE **____**REVIEW **____**VOTE!!!!**_


	33. War

**Bella's POV**

I never really gave much thought to death. It's an odd thing to live with. When you are alive you fear death and I know from my own experiences that death isn't always a bad thing. So why do most fear it? Maybe it was different for me because I was a vampire. That's very logical. But what about the people who do want to die? What about a 101 year old woman who cant even get up to use the restroom and is forced to receive help from others just to proceed with daily functions. Yes, there are those people.

There are also people who fear death. People, who are so afraid of death that they will run from it for as long as they can. Many times these people eventually give up and become that 101 year old person who wishes death would come. Or they become psychotic and kill themselves.

And then there are the people who unknowingly call on death. These people gladly accept the dark angel in disguise.

Well here I was in a room full of these people who didn't think that they were going to die; but die they must. If there is one thing I have learned from becoming a vampire its kill, negotiate, or be killed.

I couldn't very well negotiate. I couldn't allow myself to be killed; not when I could have the rest of eternity with Edward. So I had to kill. However, I wouldn't do it mindlessly as others might. NO, I would do it because I had no other option. At least that is what I told myself.

I was still a new born and just as fast as the rest of them, giving me an advantage.

As the frail looking blonde leapt at me my instincts kicked in. Dodging her attack, I turned a full circle to face her.

"Hi, I'm Lexi and I'll be kicking your butt today." She said in a snotty voice. This girl was so self assured that I almost believed her. Almost.

I growled trying to suppress a hateful feeling that told me to rip the head off this ditz. I didn't wan to take any pleasure in the kill.

With a force that I wouldn't have thought possible for such a small girl, her fist connected with my jaw. I grabbed the side of my face that was now in pain with my hand.

"Awe… is the poor little vampire gonna loose?" she taunted me openly now.

I growled again and the girl went roaring up in flames. I knew that my eyes were now glowing red and I could use yet another thing to my advantage. It would help me blend in with the other red-eyed new borns. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard.

**Austrella's POV**

Things were going will until I saw him. He had the same beautiful but sharp looking face as he had two centuries ago.

"Alec…" I called out hopelessly. It had seemed like an eternity sense I had seen his striking face. An eternity sense he had broken my heart.

I fought my way through a crowd of vicious new borns and a rather amused Hally who was levitating unsuspecting vampires around the room. I wasn't supposed to break the ordered triangle but I had to see him even if it meant leaving the safety of my friends and family.

"Alec," I whispered again. This time more desperate.

His head whipped towards me. As our eyes met they revealed long submerged pain.

"Austrella!" he yelled grabbing me into a tight hug.

And in the midst of war and hate, love flourished.

**AN: I know it's a really short chapter but it looks so much longer on my notebook.**** This chapter was fun to write but I would actually like another small vote. Should Alec live and stay with the Volturi ultimately betraying Austrella? Should he come to live with the Cullens? Or should he die? I thought it would be best for you guys to decide because I wasn't really sure. I've already added so many characters into that one household so it' pretty hard to decide.**


	34. Project

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**Bella's POV**

"Eventually everyone washes away in the dust. Your dusty time will only come sooner," Hissed a girl with olive skin and long, straight, brown hair. That was the lamest thing anybody had ever said to me. She, apparently, thought it was a great saying because she was smirking like she and just stolen my boyfriend. Why our opponents insisted on mudslinging was beyond me, but they all seemed intent on doing so. I was truly a monster. Killing and taking pleasure in the kill. It was apart of being a vampire. At that moment I hated the pleasure I took in it and it only brought more pleasure when I killed. Therefore the hate I felt was slowly devouring me until I was simply a lame body. If I could cry for only one thing in this eternal death I call life, it would be those solemn times full of hate.

The adrenalin coursed through my veins with the excitement of a 'hunt'. The venom now flowed freely through my mouth and I could feel my eyes growing deep purple. It was a tickling feeling with any of the eight colors that made their way into my eyes. The girl began withering on the floor as I used Hally's power. She cringed and wasted at this power and it only made my hate and pleasure grow. The hate fed the pleasure and the pleasure fed the hate, they both ate away at me. It seemed like a never ending cycle. Slowly, I felt myself slipping into a stat of self-loathing.

And the oddest thing happened, I collapsed and slept.

When I woke up I was bound my massive chains. _Where am I?! _My mind screamed.

"EDWARD!" my mouth translated, "EDWARD!"

A dark figure stood at the other wall, she was also bound by chains. Her long dark hair framed her alabaster face. "He isn't here Bella."

I looked closer. It was Austrella, her normally dull face drenched in tears.

"Where are we?" I asked.

Her thin face turned to look at me, her face shone in the light above, weather it was from tears or sunlight I don't know. "We are in the Vulturi's dungeon. The only place that no vampire has ever escaped from, it blocks out all vampire powers including Fayda powers."

"Where is everybody else?" I questioned.

With her sad face turning pained she replied, "Most are there fighting. Alec is there, she nudged her head towards a pile of ashes. He was killed for betraying the Vulturi." She didn't take her eyes off of the burnt pile but she pointed toward a figure I hadn't noticed, a figure that hadn't moved. The closer I looked the easier I could make her out. "Skylar is over there. She was never one for real fighting, only play. She doesn't handle death well."



Her knees were held tightly to her legs. She had chains wrapped around her. "I'm so sorry about Alec, Austrella." She looked up reveling her smudged face and glassy eyes filled with tears.

"I just can't believe his gone." Austrella whispered.

"Why is he so important?" I felt like I was asking all the questions.

Skylar looked at me with eyes filled with sadness, "He was Austrella's love. But Austrella can tell you the story."

"Bella, along time ago we lived with the Vulturi. All of us, minus you because you weren't even born yet. Alec and I soon fell in love and became inseparable. The only problem was, Alec loved the Vulturi and I despised it. He thought of it as a home, I thought of it as a cage." She explained, "I begged him to leave this awful place but he refused, saying that Jane, his sister, would never leave. He felt that if I truly loved him that I would stay with him instead of going with my sisters. I felt that if he really loved me that he would come with me. So we bid our goodbyes both thinking that we didn't love each other. I hadn't seemed him in about thirty years until today. And now he's dead because he loved me."

"Oh…" was all I could say.

Light spilled into the room as someone else was thrown thoughtlessly into the dungeon. "Hey!" she shrieked and banged on the door.

"Hi Rose." I greeted her thoughtlessly.

She gasped, "Bella, what happened to you?!"

"I don't know I was just fighting and I fainted." I answered truthfully.

"Your face is all bruised…" she muttered touching my face gingerly. I hadn't noticed until now how badly it hurt.

Skylar was still crying into her knees and Rosalie looked around at us. "So, how do we get out of here?"

I shrugged, or the best shrug I could do considering my arms were held above my head.

She scoffed, "Well you've got to have a plan to get out of here! You three need to stop feeling sorry for yourselves and get your lazy butts up and find a way to get out of here. It's the only way we can save the rest of them."

"Rosalie, I don't know if you've noticed but this is the Vulturi's dungeon and nobody has ever escaped this thing." Austrella cocked an eyebrow.

"That doesn't mean it's impossible!" she encouraged.

Skylar was the first to stand up, "I'm game." She put both enlocked hands in the center. Rosalie put on hand on top of hers. I stuck my foot out to simulate a hand.



Austrella huffed, "I guess…"

And thus began operation: Get the hell out of here.


	35. Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Gosh I'm not that totally awesome!**

"And how do you suppose we get out of here?" Austrella inquired.

Rosalie shrugged. She was so sure of herself but had no plan. We all sat there and thought for a minute, or at least it looked like everyone else was thinking. Austrella was still staring at the ash on the floor.

"Well," Rosalie began," We could start by getting you guys out of these chains. She pulled out a long painted nail and began picking the lock that bound my right hand to the wall.

My eyebrows furrowed, "I don't even want to know how you know how to do that."

Rose simply smirked.

As soon as the lock was picked I picked my left hand while she moved on to Skylar and Austrella. It took a little practice but I was unhooked in no time. "So, what are we up against?"

Skylar sighed; I could tell this would not be pretty. "Well, first we have to open that door with someone from the Volturi's D.N.A. then we have a high censored room. Outside the room there should be a room with about ten werewolves. Then comes the hard part: a room that detects a pressure that is set on the ceiling, or walls. Once past that, we have to run quicker than the walls can fall. It would take years for even a vampire to dig through those walls because we are so far underground. Outside that there will be two vampires, probably Jane and Demetry if they aren't still at war, ready to fight us."

By the time she finished, my mouth was hanging open. If they were doing all of that just to keep us in a dungeon, they were complete idiots. Who would go to such lengths?

"Task number one, D.N.A. okay," Rosalie checked, most likely making a list.

My eyes shot towards the pile of ash. "I'm sorry Austrella but you have to trust me on this." I grabbed some of the ash before Austrella began yelling at me.

"Don't touch him!" She cried out, running to tackle me and barely missing. I held the ash up to the scanner and the door opened. She looked at me bewildered but walked up to the door.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "That was not that hard." And followed me, as well as the others.

There was a room full of giant wolves. I had never seen anything like this before. Were these the werewolves Skylar was talking about? They were sleeping but something told me that the slightest noise would set them off.

We crept slowly to the door on the other side of the room but I guess our smell triggered there instincts because one leapt at me, pinning me down. He growled in my face and his breath smelled revolting.

Before I could scream, Rose picked him up by his neck and swung him all the way to the other side of the room. We began running, the werewolves right behind us. One was so close that he was snapping at my ankles.

Skylar reached the door first, then Austrella, then Rose, then me. Sky flung the door open and ran in careful not to step on the white. There was hardly enough room for us all to fit on the grey stone but we managed.

"I can't jump that far," I sighed, almost giving up.

"No, but," Skylar and Austrella lifted me up and threw me across the room and onto the other grey platform, "You can be thrown that far." Skylar smirked.

They did the same to Rosalie.

Rosalie frowned, "Way to go geniuses, now how do you get over?"

I watched as Austrella threw Skylar over. Sky, did a few front flips to keep her self in the air, and the extra kick off from Austrella's hands helped a little. Austrella untied her jacket and held it out for air resistance.

"Bella, get on Rosalie's shoulders, Rose get on mine." Skylar commanded and we obliged. Skylar tilted us so that we were almost horizontal. This would have been absolutely impossible if we were not all superhumanly strong.

Austrella soared over and I barely got a grasp on her hand but managed to hang on. We all worked to pull her over to the grey part of the floor. We all stood there grinning at our accomplishments.

As soon as we had had our moment it was back to business. "Alright," Austrella started, "As soon as I open this door it will trigger the walls to fall. They can only be lifted up by a control room on the other end of the castle and you have to have a one of a kind card that just so happens to be in Aro's robe to get in there so please, run as fast as you can."

Austrella opened the door and we all took off running. Skylar was in the lead again, then Rosalie, then me, then Austrella who was barely dodging falling walls and catching me when I occasionally tripped. I had been told that Skylar was fast but tripped unless she was full of adrenalin. We ran as fast as we could a wall fell on Austrella's jacket but she shrugged out of it and was off again. We made it to the end of the hall and flung ourselves out the door.

Jane grabbed my hands and held them behind my back, "Don't move or she dies!" she spat fiercely. We all began smiling, much to her distaste. Was she that stupid? I now had my powers. My eyes turned purple once again and Jane was withering on the floor in pain while Skylar apprehended Demetry.

"Success!" Rosalie cheered high-fiving Austrella.

**A/N: Sorry I have not updated in a while… please don't track me down and stone me! I have been really busy lately and have not had much time. If you're waiting for my other stories to be updated, I'll work on them as soon as I get done with this… promise! Hopefully, the next chapters will be longer but will not take me as long. Thanks for cooperating!**


	36. Chapter 36

I know you were expecting a chapter and I'm sorry that this isn't one. I just wanted you to go to the following address to help out a girl who was diagnosed with cancer who doesn't have any medical insurance! Please go to this: .net/s/4483468/14/

While your at it, you can even read one of her amazing stories while your at it!


End file.
